Oh Baby
by Captain Lynn the Lesbian
Summary: Not another teen pregnancy AU involving G!P(Quinn). One drunken night will change the life of Rachel Berry forever. Follow her journey as she starts her final year of high school. There will be laughter and there will be tears. I realized that I suck at summaries so I'll cut to the chase, Faberry with sides of other pairings, and to be on the safe side rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she noticed when she woke up that morning was that the sun was awfully bright so as she slammed her eye lids shut. A light groan escape her lips as she gingerly opened them back up only to notice the second thing.

She was not in her room.

Shifting slightly she felt the sheet covering her naked body - wait naked body?

Using her hand she lazily traced her body from her hips over to the crook of her neck only to freeze when an arm draped over her waist.

Leading her to the third thing she was not the only one on this bed. Blushing feverishly she hoped and even prayed that whoever this person is better not be her ex boyfriend and that they didn't do anything that would tarnish her future goal. Almost as if her prayers had been answered the person attached to the arm draping over her waist leaned into her body which lead her to the fourth and fifth thing.

'_I'm in bed with another girl_?"

True to the feel of flesh on flesh she felt firm breast pressed into her back as a delicate thigh possessively draped over her legs. Obviously the other girl was just as naked as her which oddly enough did not surprise her for she believed sexuality, including her own, was fluid and if she did something with this other girl she didn't exactly feel bad because it won't necessarily ruin anything except for the plan she had about saving herself until she was married.

'_Might as well see who I_'_m being spooned by_.'

She thought curiously as she swallowed a dry lump in her throat as she craned her neck slightly to glance over her shoulder only to notice wild golden mane.

'_Thank god __she's blonde_.'

Thought the girl as she smiled in relief only to notice that said blonde shifted closer to her causing something to poke her thigh. Holding her gasp she thought maybe it was a strap on, granted she never seen one and her fathers could only share so much, which caused her to softly move her hand back sliding down the blonde girl's front leading her to the dip where she felt something fleshy.

Upon stroking it the blonde let out a small moan as she shifts from her side to lay fully on her back giving the confused girl a better view of not only it but the blonde. Causing her eyes to open widely.

_'I'm in bed with a very naked Quinn Fabray,_' she gasped inwardly as she stared at the blonde who slept peacefully, '_the Quinn Fabray HBIC of the entire school my tormentor the one who hates my entire existence!?'_

That's when the events of last night hit her full force. She, Rachel Barbra Berry, along with the rest of the Glee Club had been invited to a back to school party by none other than Noah "Puck" Puckerman residential badass and as per usual the party was booming and Rachel, newly single, wanted to forget her troubles and actually cut loose.

Cutting loose meant one thing: Drinking.

Granted Rachel had never tasted alcohol before that night so she at first tried to go slow. Unfortunately that was not in Noah or Santana, Quinn's right hand, agenda. With a few taunts from Santana and coaxing from Noah the tiny brunette took them up on going shot for shot.

_Flashback,_

_"Damn smurf," Santana slurred slightly as she grinned, "think you can handle all of this?"_

_Rachel had already downed her second shot granted with a face of disgust she managed to keep the burning liquid down as she peered at the fiery Latina._

_"Smurf really Satan," the Diva grumbled as she glared at Santana, "I'll have you know that granted I may be small in stature," Rachel says with a huff as she waves her hand, "but keep in mind that you aren't that much taller than me."_

_Rolling her eyes the darker haired brunette slide another glass to Rachel as she smirk deviously._

_"Yeah well you still got to look up at me chipmunk."_

_Which earned a laugh from Noah as he casually draped his arm around Rachel's shoulder as he smiles at Santana and then down at Rachel._

_"Woah you guys were starting without me," Noah pouted slightly, "wasn't the Puckster good enough to wait for?"_

_Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes as Rachel slammed back the third shot as she jabbed Noah playfully in the side._

_"Noah of course you're good enough to wait for," the Diva said with a mocking tone grabbing his shot before he slammed it back, "to bad you don't know how to do that for other people."_

_This caused the Mohawk teen to scowl as Santana spit out her drink laughing heartily._

_"Who knew munchkin had a sense of humor?"_

_She cackled as Rachel giggled slightly._

After a few more drinks and surprising playful banter between the three a crowd of Cheerios and Jocks flocked into the kitchen not quite liking how the room filled up Rachel slipped by them in a buzzed like state until she was grabbed rather eagerly by a tall bubbly blonde.

_"Come on Rae you promised me a dance!"_

_Shouted Brittany, best friend to Quinn and Santana also secrete best friend to Rachel, over the loud thumping bass. With no objections from the tiny brunette both girls proceeded to dance or well more like grinding into each other as the pace of the very fast tempo._

_"Are you enjoying yourself to far?"_

_Brittany asks as she spins Rachel to grind in her front causing a few cat calls and wolf whistles to be heard around them._

_"So far," Rachel shouts slightly as her brown eyes lock with kind blue, "so good no Finn no problems," she flashes her megawatt grin, "how about you Britt?"_

_"So far just dancing I've been waiting for Sanny to ask me to dance or for sweet lady kisses," the tall blonde pouts before smiling again, "but I'm glad I can dance with you RaeRae."_

_The tiny brunette smiled widely until her eyes spotted an unwelcome sight there to her right near the hallway stood her ex boy friend, Finn Hudson, shoving his tongue down a random Cheerio's throat. As her mouth twitched into a frown Rachel stepped away from Brittany keeping her eyes trained on the blonde forcing a smile._

_"I think I drank to much Britt Britt I'm gonna go sit down okay?"_

_Brittany noticed the change in Rachel only nodded knowing when the time came she would tell her or tell their mutual best friend who currently wasn't at the party._

_"Okay if you feel any better later I'll be in here wanting to dance with you some more."_

_Rachel smiled kindly as she kissed Brittany on the cheek and then walked off._

And that is when things start to fast forward. Rachel made her way to the den, which currently no one was in, and sat down on the couch. Only to be startled by a semi drunk Quinn who offered to share the bottle of Tequila she carefully snuck from Puck as a sort of peace offering for being a big bitch to Rachel. Smiling Rachel accepted the bottle and before the two could finish it Rachel had dragged Quinn into the living room grinding on the blonde much like she did Brittany only it seemed more intimate with the way Quinn dug her hands into Rachel's waist practically dry humping her on the dance floor.

Blushing heavily Rachel remembered stumbling into a bedroom lip locked with Quinn kicking the door shut as she pushed Rachel back onto the bed. Though hazy Rachel recalled pleasure and then pain for a few moments before the pleasure intensified which caused her thighs to twitch. For a moment her doe eyes landed upon Quinn's member which stood lazily as the blonde slept.

'_She has a uh well uh._'

The Diva's mind went blank as she looked at Quinn's penis tentatively the brunette shifted her hand forward touching the tip earning a small whimper from Quinn. The noise caused Rachel's heart to speed up and though she had never done that before Rachel softly gripped it moving her hand in a slow steady motion earning a small moan and hips to twitch forward eagerly awaiting more movement.

Flicking her gaze from Quinn's fully hard member to the blonde's face Rachel began to move faster causing Quinn's brows to furrow as her mouth hung open lazily moan after moan ripping from her throat as her hips twitched jerking her penis into Rachel's hand. Said hand applying more pressure making cum shoot out with each matched thrust until Quinn arches her back gasping as a heavy load gushes from the tip leaking unto Rachel's hand.

'_Woah._'

Rachel thought as she looked at her hand and another thought had struck her more over a rather terrible one.

_'What if she wakes up and freaks out?' the brunette thought frantically, 'we just started our Senior year what if she reverts back to evil I'm gonna torture you Quinn if she wakes up and sees me? What if she tells everyone how terrible I am in bed or that she isn't gay and if she was I definitely wouldn't be her type?'_

Shaking her head she quickly and quietly climbed out of bed slipping on her discarded clothes from last night as her eyes lingered back to Quinn who shifted in the bed feeling around for something or someone. Sensing things could potentially turn ugly Rachel swiftly gave Quinn the pillow Rachel used. Once in the blonde's arms Quinn settled back into her blissful slumber.

"Aggh," the blonde mumbled throatily, "mmm there yes there."

Lifting a delicate brow Rachel shook her head with a slight smirk.

'_Figures she would be the one having a sexual dream._'

"Mmm," Quinn mumbled again giving another throaty moan into the pillow Rachel slipped her, "Rachel fuck _yes_."

Wide eyed Rachel stumbled back almost tripping into the door. Turning quickly she grabbed the handle remembering to be quiet the tiny Diva shut the door behind her gripping her chest trying to ease her beating heart.

Shaking her head she pushed everything to the back of her mind.

'_I'll definitely have to deal with this later._'

Slowly Rachel stepped over random teens making her way to the front door. All she knew was that today was a Saturday and that she better get home before a certain someone decided to destroy all of Lima to find her.

Back inside the bedroom Quinn wakes with a start her heart hammering from the most realistic dream she was having. Gingerly hazel eyes lingered down to her penis with a feeling of surprise washing over her. Normally she would have a painful hard on but she realized that she did not in fact have one. Shrugging her shoulder the blonde figured with an intense dream that she had had it must have caused a release.

With no memories from last night Quinn gathers her clothes slips them on and heads home.

_Authors Notes_: **And this folks ends chapter one.**

**So I've never typed G!P stories before so I thought what the heck let's try it? Resulting in me wanting to do a Faberry story. Though I have read plenty I think I kinda got the gist of what I'm doing and I'm alway open for what I can do better.**

**Anyways this is AUish obviously so no Beth, yet, and no Finn and Rachel never got engaged so no Quinn in a car accident.**

**The following couples will be seen in this fic via that they are or will be building on. Tike, Samcedes, Klaine, Brittana and Dani will be in this fic as a new student who ends up with my OFC who will be mentioned a lot.**

**To further things these friendships are in play already: Unholy Trio, Puckleberry, Brittberry, OFCberry, Pezberry and a few others.**

**I promise in honor of Cory not to bash on Finn to badly.**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Glee if I did well a lot of shit would happen my way. I do however own the character that will be making an appearance next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Love Lynn,**

**P.s All mistakes are my own.**


	2. Chapter 2

With an uneventful rest of the weekend Rachel stepped through the threshold of William Mckinley High School feeling rather apprehensive. Saturday morning still fresh in her mind as she glanced around the halls. A small smile graced her features only to momentarily be wiped from her face when a familiar chill enveloped her body along with an all to familiar chuckle.

"Good morning _freak_." Smiled David Karofsky as he high fived Azimio Adams who also wore an identical smile as Rachel wiped the stinging sugary beverage from her eyes.

"Good morning to you as well David," Rachel said through chattered teeth as she spared a glance to the darker teen, "Azimio," who scoffed as Rachel trying her best to maintain her composer looked back at David, "to what do I owe the honors of reserving this slushy for this time?"

Her tone of voice caused David to snarl as her grabs Rachel by the shoulders shoving her roughly into the lockers.

"Listen here _fagspawn_," He growled towering over her with a heavy glare, "that was for our boy Hudson you dumped him which now mean no protection and open season for all of us who have been dying to put you back into your place."

To anyone else covered in sticky goodness being manhandled like Rachel would have coward in fear behind the jock's words. So when Rachel chuckled darkly David scowled like a toddler shoving her further into the locker as he growled.

"What's so funny _Yentl_?"

Rachel shook her head practically wheezing at how David was acting what was he two? With two quick breaths and a smile showing through the grape flavored beverage Rachel tilted her head to gaze into the brunet boy's eyes.

"I have no doubt that Finn informed you that I broke up with him for some ploy to look like the innocent manchild who did nothing wrong," taking a slow breath Rachel smiled wider, "firstly Finn broke up with me after he cheated," Rachel huffed away the annoyance eating at her as she started to glare into David's eyes, "secondly Davey boy Satan has the right to call me Yentl I wonder how she'd react knowing you couldn't come up with your own material," her smile dropped to a more softer one knowing she bought her time well, "and lastly Rampage."

Before David could even think to say anything Azimio yelp in pain followed by 'Oh shit' from a student walking by. Much to David's own shock as he got ripped away from Rachel as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his midsection as a staggered 'Arrrrh' came from the person holding him as his body got lifted into the air and slammed down hard on the floor knocking the wind out of him.

Gasping like a fish out of water David focused his eyes at the sight before him. There towering over him was none other than Evelyn "Rampage" Jimenez. She had transfered to WMHS around sophomore year and quickly took on one of the linesmen positions on the football team after proving what her five foot five delicate frame could do. Red hair, tan skin and unique hazel eyes with a death glare that surpassed that of Quinn's own. Evelyn had proven herself someone not to reckon with and that was proved even more so when it came to Lima's biggest loser Rachel Berry.

"If it isn't Davey boy," the red head growled, "what have I told you and everyone in this fucking shitbag of a school?"

"N-not to mess with _fa_- I mean Rachel Berry?"

David said wide eyed as Evelyn grabbed him roughly by his shirt pulling his face near hers.

"I didn't think you remembered properly enough shall I refresh your memories so it sticks this time?"

David shook his head vigorously and silently thanked god as Rachel placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder drawing the other teen's attention.

"I think you startled him enough with the suplex you just did," Rachel said softly causing Evelyn to slam David back to the ground keeping him down with her foot as she kept her attention on Rachel, "do you have any spare clothes in your duffle bag for me to borrow?"

Evelyn nodded her head in a simple jerking motion putting pressure on David's chest as she ran her hand through her hair a frown adorning her features.

"I do hurry on to the bathroom I'll be there shortly okay?"

"Okay just don't hurt him any more than you have I'm sure he has already formed a few bruises."

Evelyn waved her hand as Rachel nodded her head the bell rang signally that they were late for first period. Once Rachel was out of sight the red head let go of David who gasped for more air.

"I'm guessing Finnept called this hit?"

David shook his head wincing as he tried to sit up.

"No he told us that she had the nerves to break -" Realizing his tone and the way Evelyn was staring at him David clamped his mouth shut afraid to earn a thrashing from the already pissed red head who pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Figures fucktard would be the one to ignite the slushies by playing the victim," her eyes darkened as she looked at him, "get out of my sight and if I see you anywhere near Rachel again I'll put you in the hospital do I make myself clear?"

David nodded his head as he stood up turning to leave only to halt as Evelyn called to him.

"Oh and Davey boy the closet gets awfully lonesome."

Without anything else to say the red head walked off going to get her bag to meet Rachel in the bathroom. Once inside Evelyn gets to work washing the slushy out of the tiny Diva's hair.

"Somehow I told you so doesn't cut it does it?" Rachel asked as she sighed into the sink.

"No but at least we know Quinnie Pooh did not send them." Evelyn remarked earning a chuckle from Rachel.

After returning home Saturday morning the brunette filled in what she could to the already infuriated red head who worried over not recieving a phone call from the Tiny Diva the night prior. Though disappointed slightly Evelyn listened and informed Rachel that she would protect her from whatever was to happen Monday they however did not take into account that Finn would try to cause trouble as well.

"Why do you call her that?" Rachel asked with bemusement as Evelyn handed her the duffle bag.

"I honestly don't know," Evelyn said with a light chuckle, "what I do know is she absolutely hates it so it's a keeper."

Shaking her head Rachel walks into the stall changing into a light blue sweater and dark skinny jeans. Not her usual attar but she knew it would have to do for the day as she walks out smiling at Evelyn.

"Thank you Ev for coming to my rescue."

The red head waved her hand dismissively with a smirk, "I've been your knight in shining armor since we were in pampers Rae Bae so no worries."

Chuckling lightly Rachel takes Evelyn by the hand as they exit the bathroom.

"Well Ms Hero Complex before anything else is said and done we better hurry before we miss the rest of first period."

With a grumble Evelyn scowled muttering,"Always known to be punctual."

Earning a fit of laughter from Rachel as they went to their class unknown to the both of them that they were being watched.

Second and third period went by in a blur granted no one had approached Rachel when word got out Evelyn was roaming around the halls. Luckily enough as Rachel made her way to lunch noticing that all the tables were crowded Rachel kept her food close to her as she maneuvered around teens.

'_Surely there is available seats open so I can enjoy my lunch.'_ the brunette thought only to be stopped gently by her bubbly blonde friend.

"Hey Rachie would you like to seat with us?" asked Brittany as she gestured to the table that she, a scowling Santana and an obvious Quinn occupied. Momentarily Rachel's eyes lingered to Quinn only to look away with a slight blush that did not go unnoticed by Santana or Brittany.

"Hey dwarf what's with the causal clothes get up?" Santana asked with a quirked brow causing Quinn to look up and glace at Rachel's outfit.

"Well Santana if you must know I got the usual from David Karofsky this morning," Rachel gestured to the clothes she was wearing, "and these were far more suitable than to wear sticky grape flavored clothes don't you think?"

Taken back by Rachel's directness Santana tilted her head slightly as she glanced at Brittany and then Quinn who looked just as confused. Rachel had been off limits since Sophomore year when Evelyn started going to school and that was reinforced once Rachel started dating Finn who may have his moments but certainly would not allow his girlfriend to be slushied.

"I thought Finn kept them at bay?" asked Quinn who rose an eyebrow at Rachel causing the brunette to blush as she sighed slightly.

"Yes well," Rachel began keeping her thoughts far away from Saturday as she looked at Quinn and then Santana, "that is now over with because Finn and I are no longer a couple."

Brittany already knowing this gently pulled Rachel to sit next to her as Quinn gawked at her like Rachel sprouted a second head and Santana laughed loudly.

"Finally kicked his ass to the curb I see about damn time if you ask me," Santana states as she wipes her eyes as she still chuckles, "Lemme guess you got tired of him being thoughtless and told him where to shove it?"

Rachel rather flustered choice not to answer as Brittany rubbed her back sending Santana a warning glare to promised to secert sweet lady kisses later if the darker brunette did not behave. Sighing Santana rubbed the back of her neck not saying anything as Evelyn sits down besides Rachel.

"What's wrong Rae?" Evelyn asked ignoring the gasp from Santana and the glare from Quinn.

"Oh shit."

"What are you doing here?"

"EVY!"

Muttered Santana, questioned an annoyed Quinn and exclaimed a rather happy Brittany as she wrapped her arms around Rachel who laughed slightly and Evelyn who smiled widely.

"Oh yeah hey Britt Babe," Evelyn said suavely as she winked at the blonde earning a glare from Santana as Evelyn focused back to Rachel, "Rae Bae are you okay?"

Focusing her attention on the red head Rachel nodded her head, "I'm perfectly fine just wanting to get today over with."

Nodding her head Evelyn ignores the Latina and the blonde that glare at her as she eats her lunch. Knowing nothing else was going to be said the others followed suit eating in silence until the bell rang.

And just like the other class periods everything went by in a blur until Rachel had to get ready to go to Glee. At her locker the tiny brunette put away the things she did not need as she grabbed the things she did only to notice someone standing beside her.

Annoyed Rachel huffed,"What do you want Jacob?"

The Jewish boy grinned as he leered at Rachel, "My sources tell me that you no longer are dating our star quaterback Finn Hudson is this true?"

Shutting her locker Rachel glared at Jacob causing him to grin even more.

"Your sources," Rachel began, "you mean sneaking around and ease dropping into other people's conversations than yes Jacob," Rachel said with a hiss as she glared at him, "Finn and I are no longer a couple."

Instead of being shocked by her agitated state the jew boy with the fro smiled smuggly, "Since that's the case how about you and I -"

"She doesn't want your grummy bits nerd." Evelyn stated as she grabbed Jacob by the back of his neck moving the teen away from Rachel as she looked at him, "and before you go all 'my sources' bullshit yes the real Satan in back in town."

Sensing that he had no leeway and that Evelyn could physically harm him to the point of no rescission the teen scurried off like a dog with it's tail tucked between his legs.

"Well that was a thing," muttered Evelyn as she looked at Rachel, "you okay there babe?"

Raising her brow Rachel smiled at Evelyn taking her hand into her own, "I'm fine Ev I could have handle it you know you don't always have to resort to such violance when it comes to protecting me and must you use such profanity as well you're just as bad as that cousin of yours."

"Hey I'm way cooler than ClosetPez," Evelyn mumbled as she slipped her hand out of Rachel's only to wrap her arm around the brunette's shoulder, "and also what's the fun in that," the red head questioned as she gave a light squeeze, "gotta live up to the nickname Rampage somehow."

Rachel laughed fully as they made their way to Glee normally the two would be the first ones there but since the minor distraction they got there before Mr. Shue who was still a no show as the girls walked through the doors causing all eyes on them.

"What?" Evelyn quipped causing a few of them to turn away muttering among themselves in hush tones as Noah walked over to Rachel and Evelyn.

"Sup Jew Babe and Sexy Lesbro," Noah states hugging both girls, "Jew babe I'm diggin the look."

"Dude what the hell?" Finn asked annoyed as he looked at the three earning a glare from Evelyn causing the tall teen to flinch.

"What bro," Noah draws out as he raised a brow at Finn, "from what you said she dumped you which means open season to flirt shamelessly with."

Evelyn laughed then drawing everyone's attention, "So that's what you told them Finncompentant?"

"What's she talking about Finn?" asked Quinn as her eyes lingered on Rachel than back to the taller teen.

"Uh well.."

"Oh this is just wonderful," Evelyn spat as she made her way to Finn, "you didn't have the balls to tell them what really happened?"

"That's not true," Finn said raising his voice, "and what's a freak like you going to do about it?"

Evelyn smirked as she glared heavily at Finn, "Freak like me really Finn," Evelyn growled, "it's no secret what I'm packin'," Evelyn spat as her gaze moved to Quinn who looked uncomfortable as Evelyn refocused her gaze on Finn,"and from what I hear it's a hell of a lot bigger than yours."

Finn stood up towering over Evelyn trying to use his height to his advantage only to take a step back when he realized that the red head was not going to stand down.

"See like I said you don't have the balls," Evelyn said as she glared at him which caused Finn to push Evelyn back - not far back enough to anger the lineman as she lifted her fist to hit him only to be stopped back Rachel and Puck who push Finn back.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you," Puck asked as he held Finn back, "you never put your hands on a lady not even my Lesbro with a lil somethin extra."

Finn glared at Puck as he jerked out of his hold, " she started it this is not my fault."

"Oh the hell it isn't." Evelyn growled again as Rachel stepped into her line of sight calming the red hair teen instantly.

"He isn't worth it Ev," Rachel began as she glared at Finn startling everyone in the room, "just drop it you already had to see Friggings because you bruised David and Azimio."

Upon hearing their teammates names Puck gave Finn a questioning gaze as Evelyn glared at Finn.

"Dude don't tell me you whined to them about it?"

Before Finn had time to reply Mister Shue walked in his smile wiped off of his face as he quickly made his way to Finn's side glaring at the other students.

"What is the meaning of this," he inquired glaring at Evelyn, "care to explain?"

Evelyn glared at Mister Shue as Rachel raised her hand slightly.

"It was my fault Mr. Shuester," Rachel said quietly causing everyone to gasp, "this was all a misunderstanding right Ev?"

The red head jerked her head to nod as Finn smiled smugly.

"Right let's not do that again then Rachel I'm disappointed," Mister Shue began as he looked at the rest of the class, "alright now that everything is settled please take your seats I'd like to begin."

After the initial shock everyone took their respected seats as Mister Shue told them that their assignment was to be about love lost.

"Now there are many forms of love lost," the Jerry curled man said with a gleam in his eyes, "someone rejects your love, bad break up ya know things of that nature."

This caused Kurt to raise his hand.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Will this be a solo or a duet?"

"Interesting question Kurt, "smiled Mister Shue, "I figured we'd hold off on the duets for a few weeks and allow everyone to give a solo performance."

Everyone nodded their heads murmurs beginning around everyone until two figures walked into the club room.

"Hello," a Hispanic girl began as she looked up at Mister Shue, "we," she gestured to the tall teen beside her who gave a sheepish smile as she spoke, "were wondering if this was the Glee club?"

"Yes it is I am Mr. Shuester or Senor Shuester when I am teaching Spanish," which caused a groan from Evelyn and Santana as he flushed keeping his eyes on the two teens, "who are you two and how can I help?"

"My name is Daniella Crawford but everyone calls me Dani for short and this is my brother Adam, " Dani said with a smile, "and we both would love to join."

Mister Shue nodded his head with a smile, "Well alright tomorrow in the auditorium I'd like the both of you to preform but for now Glee Club is over," he then turns to everyone else, "you guys remember your assignments?"

When everyone nodded their head as he smiled, "Perfect see you guys tomorrow."

No one said anything as they made their way outside the school.

Once home Rachel and Evelyn snuggle up on the couch as they watch The Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Well today was something," Evelyn mumbled as Rachel hummed in agreement, "also Quinn doesn't remember Friday night so you're in the clear."

Slightly disappointed Rachel snuggled closer to Evelyn, "well that's one less thing to worry about."

Evelyn giggled kissing the brunette's temple.

"I can't wait to see what tomorrow unfolds."

_Auther's notes_: **Holy jeebus! You guys are so grand that I love it! :D**

**I didn't think the first chapter would be such a hit so I'm quite glad that it is. Anyways to answer some quick questions that you may have now that you read this chapter.**

**Evelyn is living with Rachel that will be explained hopefully in the next chapter or the chapter after that and like Quinn she has a penis cause I thought eh why not?**

**Since it's been three days since Rachel's first time with Quinn, Rachel is not showing any signs of being pregnant that will actually appear around or after the fourth chapter.**

**Evelyn and Santana are half cousins and ClosetPez is a nickname because in this fic Santana hasn't been outed yet also Karofsky is still in Narnia as well.**

**Rachel only remembers some of that night and some of it is slowly coming back to her where as Quinn does not remember at all though it will be dealt with soon.**

**I made Adam and Dani siblings for giggles honestly I didn't know Dani's last name so I improvised. Because I haven't watched the fourth and fifth season of Glee.**

**I am also working on my Immortal fic in the Lost Girl realm that is already a few chapters in and I'm devoted to that one so I'd like to inform everyone that I'll update chapter's for this story when I can. **

**There will be no Dantanna or Kdam because no. Everything I have planned has been set.**

**Anyways thank you for the views, the lovely informative reviews, follows and favorites I love you guys!**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Glee! But I do own Evelyn. :D**

**Love Lynn,**

**P.s All mistakes are my own doing. Oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you want to wear that to school," Questioned a very amused Brittany as she lounged on the stool looking at the brunette with smirk taking in the white button up that clung to her body neatly tucked into a sinfully black pencil skirt that complimented her toned legs with equally sinful black stockings and heels that made the tiny diva just a tab bit taller, "not that I'm complaining you look rather sexy Rachie kinda like a hot Liberian or a Lawyer even."

Shaking her head Rachel laughed airily causing Brittany to smile at the carefreeness emanating from the brunette as she looked at the blonde, "Yes Brit I'm sure besides as much as I love my usual outfits I decided it's best I start dressing more _fashionable _don't you think?"

Brittany caught the suggestiveness behind the brunette's words opting to play along her smile grew into a leer as she cocked her brow, "_Fashionable _as in out in out _fucking sexy_ then yes Rachel you get more than an A for effort as well as distractiveness if I wasn't so caught up in the whirlwind that is _Santana_," the blonde's tone faltered slightly not going unnoticed by the brunette as Brittany who caught herself continued putting forth an earnest smile, "I'd ravish you right here and now but I digress."

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly as Evelyn sauntered into the kitchen dressed for the day as she glanced at the tiny diva and the tall chipper dancer, "I'm going to take a small gander here but I believe our dear Brittany has rendered our lovely Rachel speechless by saying something rather _crude_ even?"

Brittany chuckled dismissively as Rachel cleared her throat turning to look at the red head who smiled brightly, "Why yes that would be our Brittany for you always full of surprises," the brunette chirped, "also she's stalling on something because if memory serves right you," Rachel pointed at Brittany teasingly, "were suppose to be getting picked up from Santana for Cheerio practice this morning and yet here you are sweaty from running," Brittany went to counter then only to clamp her mouth shut with a pout as Rachel held her hand up," or jogging as you put it lightly to five blocks to my house just for some fruit and water do pray tell what happened to have you here and not at home waiting for the second spawn of Satan?"

Brittany giggled as Evelyn pouted slightly at Rachel's jab even though it was one hundred percent accurate which caused Rachel to raise her brow, "Well?"

"We had a little argument," Brittany sighed silently cursing that nothing got past Rachel, "she called me to inform me that she was thinking about going out with Puck again and I didn't take it very well because I reminded her that she didn't even like Puck when it came to dating and having sex," Brittany grimaced at the thought briefly as before shaking her head to continue, "I also told her she didn't like men period for that matter I even reminded her about our sweet lady kisses," Brittany's voice had taken on a tremor then, "and she was all like 'Britt what we have been doing is fun in all but I'm not gay' I just," Brittany huffed out pushing her anger and tears down as she glared, "I just laughed and told her to go fuck herself before she could say anything I hung up."

In one swift motion Brittany was enveloped in a strong hug from Rachel and Evelyn who laughed despite the situation.

"I wish I was there to hear that," Evelyn voice danced with playful mirth, "or or I wish I could have seen her face as you hung up on her that would have been - ow!" the red head whined as Rachel smacked her arm repetitively causing Evelyn to scowl as she looked at Rachel who shot a glare at her warning her to behave.

Sighing heavily Evelyn detached herself from Brittany rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm sorry Britt Babe didn't mean to make a joke out of the situation and for my cousin being an asshole she's just scare about what Tia and Tio would have to think."

Brittany nodded her head giving the red head a small smile, "It's fine Evy anyways we should be going or Coach will have my head," Brittany smirked then, "just because she thinks I'm slow does not mean she'll go easy on me so let's jet."

"We still have a buttload of time though," Evelyn pointed out as she looked at the clock it was only fifteen minutes past four and she knew that practice did not start until five, "why not eat and then jet?"

Rachel shook her head as she looked at Evelyn, "Brit and I already ate while you got ready and since practically no one besides the staff would be at the school it would give us time to get ready without the prying eyes of our peers and -"

"Alright alright," Evelyn grumbled throwing her hands up in the air, "make me a cup of coffee just the way I like it whilst I go grab my bag and fucks I give about our peers for the day?"

"Language Evelyn geez," Rachel laughed as she pushed Evelyn out of the kitchen and towards the red head's room, "hurry now or we'll be late knowing you we'd barely get there on time."

With a quick look back the red head immaturity shook her tongue out as she muttered "_yes mother_," which caused Brittany to laugh.

"She's always a ray of fitting sunshine in the morning," Brittany chuckled as she recalled many times a younger Evelyn would grumble off because the tiny brunette always had a point to prove, "good thing she loves you or else I'd think she would have left because of your bossiness."

Rachel gasped playfully as mock hurt flashed her features, "I'll have you know," the brunette began playing with her braid as she looked at the blonde, "she quite likes my bossiness because it helps her to get to places on time and justify so because I'm the closest person to a sibling that she'll ever have," Rachel said as she makes Evelyn her coffee black with a heeping amount of suger which caused the brunette to inwardly cringe.

Brittany remained quite for a moment as she considered all that Rachel had said yes she thought wholeheartedly that the way the two acted where on the lines of siblings who bickered and loved each other but to the outside world who knew nothing of the two would have thought Rachel and Evelyn were in a committed relationship though Brittany also knew that both Berry men had a bet on how long it would take no one however factored Rachel's budding feelings she's had for a certain blonde since freshman year and a tall oaf that she dated since Sophomore year to that Brittany knew she was back tracking as she opened her mouth.

"Rachie where are your dads?"

Before the brunette could properly respond Evelyn made her entrance taking her cup from Rachel with a quick thank you and kiss on the cheek as she dangled her keys, "Alright let's get to rollin' ladies."

On the other side of town in the more nicer neighborhoods hazel green orbs began to open by the sound of her phone angrily vibrating on her nightstand with an annoyed huff her eyes flicked to the clock groaning as the numbers furiously flashed four thirty in the morning. Before a slur of curse words could escape her mouth the blonde hit answer placing the device on her ear.

"_About damn time you answered blondie_," a very irritated Santana growled out, "_I'm coming to pick you up be ready in ten or I'll go Lima Heights on your ass iight?_"

Scowling Quinn swallowed done her budding annoyance as she huffed out, "Firtstly Satan you need to pull the stick that somehow got shove up your ass this morning out," the blonde meant it playfully as she continued, "secondly you live in this neighborhood which is no where near Lima Heights quit fronting or I'll tell your mom," Quinn stated with a smirk as Santana mumbled a slur of 'fucking know it all' and 'punta' , "and lastly I'll see you in twenty I need to shower bye Sanny."

Before the raven hair teen could utter a nice "Fuck you" Quinn hung up and sat up in her bed as she vaguely remember her dream albeit a rather nice wet dream which made her feel the familiar painful throb between her legs as she felt her length being suppressed inside her boxers as parts of her dream played through.

There was a mess of chocolate locks sprawled out on a pillow as Quinn marveled at how the girl withered underneath her. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as she recalled doe eyes locking with hers as the girl breathlessly panted her name over and over again until she -

The pain became to much which caused Quinn to spring from her bed and rush to the bathroom in her room as she stripped down to nothing letting all nine and a half inches free as cold water pelted her frame.

It wasn't the dream that startled her she's had plenty to know that their normal it was just the girl there was something all to familiar about her yet the only thing she could recognize was her eyes though she knew expressions well the brown haired girls face was blurry and it puzzled Quinn who shook her head as she felt herself go soft.

Sighing the blonde quickly washed off and got ready for practice knowing Santana would be there soon she'd dwell on whatever she dream meant later.

Arriving at school just before five the trio made there way to the field to see Brittany off with a few words of encouragement and hugs Rachel and Evelyn made way to their lockers which were next to each other.

"Do we need anything for Chem lab or nah." Evelyn draws out as she sipped her coffee, "I mean it is the first week in all so besides paper and other shit we don't really need anything else right?"

Rachel clicked her tongue as she gave Evelyn that look which registers as 'You're serious' and when the red head scowled playfully which made the brunette rolled her eyes, "As accurate as that may be I would like you to remember that we have Miss Cooper who may I add is exceptionally dull and will more than likely have an assignment for us which no I will not help you on."

The red head faked a rather noisy gasp which luckily for them no one was around yet to hear as Evelyn shut her locker, "how evil of you to think that I'd come crawling on hands and knees to ask you for assistance on something I'm rather exceptional at knowing that it would be you to ask me for help because you despise all things Science."

"That's not true," Rachel pouts, "I just _dislike_," the tiny diva stressed, "reading the question and having to think even more logically than I already do."

As the two playfully bantered as they made way to the auditorium where unaware that someone had been watching them with a rather curious expression.

"Alright class," Miss Cooper a woman in her late forties began, "I know the year has just started for you but I would like to remind you that this class is not easy and that you will be doing a lot of assignments with the person of my choosing."

Upon hearing this information half the class including Rachel slumped down in their seats as Rachel gave Evelyn the 'I told you so' scowl before her attention went back to Miss Cooper who cleared her throat.

"And speaking of assignments your very first one is going to be due this Friday," the Chemistry teacher smiled at the groans that escaped her students, "since you're my first class of the day I'll go easy I'm going to assign your partners first actually I already have so please look at the board as I switch the projector on."

Doing as the teacher said everyone did for the most part everyone was happy and some, including Rachel, were shocked.

"Now that being done and over with I now want you all take a seat next to your assigned partner and take a good hard look because they'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

Cursing inwardly thoughts of Saturday and brief flashes of Friday night flash through Rachel's mind as she sluggishly walks other to the table in which a certain blonde occupied whose attention she caught with a click of her heels when she reached her seat.

"Good morning Quinn," the brunette said nervously as her eyes locked with unsuspecting evergreen.

"Morning Rachel," The blonde blushed taking in Rachel's appearance as she slide into her seat next to Quinn, '_Holy mother of wow_,' the blonde thought, '_she looks beautiful.'_ the blonde thought which caused her to turning her gaze to her teacher trying to focus on their assignment.

"And that will be all."

'_Huh?'_ Quinn thought internally cursing herself which caused Rachel to chuckle.

"She wants us to get to know each other and share what we have in common on friday."

Furrowing her brows Quinn looked at Rachel, "Really?"

The tiny diva nodded her head as she smiled, "yes really so your place or mine?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn questioned as Rachel fidgeted slightly.

"I said your place or mine so we could hurry and finish the assignment," Rachel states as she looked at Quinn who tilted her head as she hummed, "yours will be fine," the blonde began, "my parents are working things out at the moment and my father -"

"Say no more," Rachel smiled warily, "my place it is and don't worry my fathers won't be there to corrupt you."

Before Quinn could reply the bell rang signal for everyone to leave which caused Rachel to stand up.

"See you around Quinn." the brunette said gently as she walked away which caused the blonde to sigh.

Second and third period were uneventful which again was no surprise since they were the introductions of Pre Cal and Government. Rather bored and hungry Rachel was quite happy to go to lunch until she was stopped by a rather chipper Finn.

"H-hey Rachel," the boy smiled charmingly, "I wanted to see how you were doing and to apologize for yesterday."

Months ago Rachel would have swoon at that smile only nod she shook her head sighing as she looked at the teen.

"Hello to you also Finn," Rachel said simply, "I'm not entirely sure you are sorry for the way you talked to Evelyn," Rachel held her hand up before Finn could talk, "yes she was wrong for baiting you but you were also wrong," Rachel said flatly, "you should know better than to degrade her for being different and she was just doing what she has always done which is protecting me like a best friend."

Finn sucked in a huge breath before exhaling slowly, "okay," he says glumly before smiling slightly, "you look really pretty today."

"Thank you Finn," Rachel began with a genuine smile as she glanced at the door, "but if you don't mind I'm rather hungry so I'll talk to you another time."

Without warning the tall teen bent down kissing Rachel on the cheek startling her as he pulled away with a smile, "You're welcome and okay cool I'll see you around."

Rachel nodded her head as she hastily made her way to into the cafeteria to get her food once that was accomplished Rachel glanced around much like yesterday the room was to crowded for the brunette's liking and also much like yesterday she was being pulled by a very happy Brittany as she pulled Rachel to sit next to her which caused Santana to spit out her milk.

"Damn Berry," Santana choked, "didn't know you had it in you to wear that to school!"

Rachel merely rolls her eyes as she began to eat her lunch, a simple salad with a nice cold bottle of water.

"Seriously," chimed in Puck who draped an arm around Santana's shoulder, "I agree with my babe here you look smokin' Princess."

Rachel caught the way Brittany's eyes clouded and took her hand into her own which did not go unnoticed by Santana who scowled as she began to shove food into her mouth.

"Well," Evelyn added as she plopped down on her seat, "Chem lab blows Quinnie Pooh took my partner."

"Don't call me that," Quinn glared at the red head who smiled, "and besides it's not my fault the teacher pushed Rachel and I together."

"I am right here you know," the brunette pouted which caused Quinn to feel guilty slightly, "and furthermore the tension in here is becoming a bit much so I'll see you guys in Glee hurry up Ev."

The red head nodded her head as she began to wolf down her burger which caused Brittany to stand up.

"I got a text from mom saying that Lord T got into my journal again so -"

Without further explanation the blonde up and left leaving everyone to feel rather confused to say the least.

"Uh so that happened."

"Shut it Puck." Quinn and Santana said in unison as Evelyn chuckled at the mohawk teens pout.

"Oh if it isn't Manhands," quipped an up in coming Cheerio as she glared at Rachel, "where's your girlfriend?"

Shaking her head Rachel laughed causing the Cheerio to glare, "what's so funny fagspawn?"

"You're so precious," Rachel began as she held her side laughing, "I'm sorry you must be a freshman so I'll make this quick," the brunette said as she regained composer, "I'm best friends with the linesman that you graciously called my 'girlfriend' and I have a decent budding friendship with your Cheerio Caption Quinn Fabray," Rachel knew it wasn't to far fetched as it seemed so she continued on, "and the Cheerio behind you is also a friend of mine."

The freshman cheerio turned around only to gasp as she saw the glare in Brittany's eyes as she looked at the freshman, "Kitty," the blonde states, "leave Rachie alone before I tell Sanny and Quinn that you aren't following their rules can't imagine what they'd do to you if I do tell them."

Kitty paled slightly and with a quick glare she throw at Rachel scurried off before she said something she'd regret.

Smiling Rachel hugged Brittany, "Thank you B I could have handled it though."

The blonde shrugged as she returned the hug, "I know but still you have a spotless record and you have a chance to be a huge star so I won't let you risk it in this small town."

Rachel smiled at Brittany's kind words as Evelyn caught up to them, "So ladies ready for the rest of the day?"

"As we'll ever be." They said in unison which caused Evelyn to laugh.

Fourth period was Spanish with Evelyn, Brittany, Santana, Finn, Puck, the new kids Dani and Adam, Kurt and a few others who were still stuck with Mr. Shue and much like the last two classes it was basic introductions into welcoming the students old and new to the class which sped on pretty quickly into Fifth which was Advanced English Literature with Quinn, Brittany and Evelyn and then leading them to the last class of the day Gym which was a mixed period having all grades in there.

Luckily nothing happened which Rachel was grateful for as she made her way to her locker only to be surprised to see a scowling Evelyn and a very uncomfortable Finn.

"F-Finn," Rachel faltered slightly, "to what do I owe the honor of you standing at my locker for?"

"Hey Rachel," The boy smiled happily ignoring the angry red head, "I wanted to walk you to Glee if that's okay?"

Rachel sighed heavily as she opened her locker putting everything away before turning to Finn, "that's very sweet of you but no I don't think that will be fine."

"Why?" The teen question looking rather confused.

"Because," Rachel said simply as she stood next to Evelyn, "it's to soon for all of the formalities just give me time you're a great guy when you want to be," she smiled as she took the red head's hand as she looked at Finn, "I just need time."

Before Finn could say anything else Rachel and Evelyn hurried off to Glee with Finn sulking after them.

Ten minutes late Mr. Shue arrives with a grin noticing that everyone was in their respected seats.

"Hello class," Mr. Shue chirped, "now today is a free period since four new students wish to join us," the man gestured to Kitty, the Cheerio who bothered Rachel earlier, a tall brunette named Marley who stood awkwardly next to Kitty and the Crawford siblings Dani and Adam who Rachel remembered yesterday.

"I'd like to go first." Kitty said as she smiled sweetly at Mr. Shue.

"Alright and then Marley will go after you," Mr Shue began with a smile, "Adam will go after Marley and that leaves you Dani if that's okay?"

"Perfectly fine," the slightly orange hair teen stated with a smile which caused Rachel to smile she liked the girl's attitude only to frown when the tiny diva began to feel off.

"Right well Kitty if you -"

Rachel shot up from her seat ignoring the confused glances thrown her way as she ran out the room.

"I'll," Evelyn began as she stood up ,"yeah."

Words eluded the red head as she left the choir room which caused murmurs to fill the room as Kurt and Mercedes started to gossip on what that could have been until Mr. Shue cleared his throat not wanting to waste time and dwell on what happened.

"Alright Kitty show us what you got."

Inside the nearest bathroom Rachel was dry heaving her lunch inside the toilet bowl and was highly grateful when she felt someone hold her hair up and rub circles into her back.

"I knew that salad looked fishy," Evelyn murmured as she rubbed Rachel's back, "we're going home after you let that all out."

Instead of out and out wanting to object the brunette nodded her head solemnly as the rest of her stomach content came out. grimacing she shakily stood up leaning into Evelyn.

"A nap does sound nice right about now."

The red head smirked as she led Rachel to the sink masking her worry, "yeah well rinse you're mouth out and then we'll go."

Once the brunette did Rachel fell back into Evelyn's side as they walked out of the bathroom both teens were silent due to Rachel not feeling up for talking all of a sudden and Evelyn's lingering question she asked the brunette Sunday afternoon, '_Did Quinn use protection_?' though it was all really way to early to tell Evelyn merely hoped that it was just a misjudgment in bad food choices on Rachel's part but the nagging voice in the back of the red head's mind just wouldn't let it go.

After they made their way to Evelyn's car were they stopped by someone shouting behind them.

"Hey," Quinn huffed out breathlessly, "I was looking for you guys."

Evelyn face palmed as she groan which caused Rachel to pale knowing a nap would have to wait, "Oh yes," the brunette said quickly, "we have that Chemistry assignment to do."

"Don't forget about little ol' me either," said Dani as she walked up to the trio, "I'm partnered with you remember?"

"Shit," Evelyn stated with a blush showing that she forgot, "yeah right sorry well do you need a ride?"

"That would be nice seeming as I don't know where you live," Dani teased lightly causing Evelyn to blush deeper," are you dropping her off first though she doesn't look to red hot."

"Yeah that's why I was looking for you guys," Quinn chimes in a look of concern taking over her features, "will you be okay for me to come over still?"

Rachel fought off her blush as she nodded her head causing Evelyn to laugh, "right well I live with Rachel so Quinnie Pooh you can follow my car and Dani you can hop in the back."

Both girls looked flabbergasted as Evelyn smiled helping Rachel in the passenger side today was going to be interesting to say the least.

_Author's notes_: **Well the developement is happening quicker than I thought. I'll explain where Rachel's dads are next chapter for sure I was this chapter but got detoured.**

**This does have a plot a very thick and twisted one that does have a lot of mature content because of profanity, future sexual content, and violence.**

**Finn is going to be considered a bad guy for awhile and Kitty will be Rachel's replacement tormentor since things did shift for Rachel and Quinn Junior year.**

**Also Rachel has a cold the throw up isn't because of the bab(ies) yet so no worries or over excitement please.**

**As for Santana, Brittany and Puck give it a few chapters.**

**Plus I made Brittany a secret genius because I feel like Glee doesn't give her enough justice.**

**I may do a fic after this one is complete with just Rachel and Evelyn maybe falling in love. Though I'm a huge Faberry shipper, eh.**

_**Also to everyone not pleased with Evelyn please pay attention she was in this chapter and she will be in all the other chapters as well. If you do not like that you are free to stop reading I am making this fiction not only for you but for me and it is to more or less to strength some of my abilities at character development and how to make characters coexist with each other. **_

**As for the one that mentioned they hoped Evelyn has a penis, yes she is intersex much like Quinn I could have easily made other female Glee characters like Quinn but opted to create one that had no ties to Quinn whatsoever but understood how she felt. _No they don't exactly get along just because they are similar do not mean they like each other plus I made Evelyn to be that sibling/best friend that Rachel never got to have_.**

**To everyone else who likes this fic thank you! I hope to make things less complicated in the future chapters and that you'll all grow to love it.**

**Thank you for the reviews( good and bad), views, follows and favorites. I do try to take into an account on what some of you have to say.**

**Disclaimers I don't own Glee, sadly but Evelyn is mine. **

**Much love,**

**Lynn.**

**P.s all mistakes are of my own doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving at the Berry residence the girls decided to part ways with their designated partners. Evelyn led Dani to her room while Rachel opted to lead Quinn into the living room slightly flushed the brunette turned to face the blonde.

"I'm going to make a warm cup of tea would you like anything," Rachel asked.

"No, thank you, I'm fine for now," Quinn smiled kindly before a look of concern flooded her features once more, "are you feeling alright Rachel?"

Taken back by Quinn's concern Rachel flushes biting her lip momentarily before sighing softly, "I'm fine Quinn thank you for asking," a smiled adorn the tiny diva's face as she looked the blonde in the eyes, "just a misjudgment on food choices I'll make sure to pack a lunch from now on."

"Alright," the blonde chuckled softly, "I'll wait in here while you prepare your tea."

"Oh yes," Rachel chirped walking towards the kitchen only to turn around swiftly, "Quinn do make yourself at home you are my guest after all and I would like you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn said with a smile earning a timid nod from the brunette as she turned around and entered the kitchen.

Smiling besides herself Quinn begins to take in the living room. It wasn't massive but had a feel of spaciousness to it that also gave it a homely quality with a fireplace that connected the living room to the hallway the leads to the front door.

Shifting her gaze the blonde marveled over the pictures that hung on the wall. Each image held a story that captivated the blonde as her hazel orbs took in a much younger Rachel with her fathers who looked lovingly at the toddler as if their world centered around her.

Swallowing thickly Quinn averted her gaze only to catch a glimpse of Rachel, no older than six or seven, with a white sun dress who had an arm wrapped around a slightly chubby red border line strawberry blonde haired girl in a yellow sun dress who smiled shyly as her arms enclosed around the tiny brunette's waist and a slightly taller pale blonde girl wearing a button up shirt and black pants who smiled as wide as the brunette had ahold of Rachel's free hand as they looked ahead at the camera.

For a moment Quinn thought the red head looked like Evelyn though as she looked closer she noticed the hazel in the blonde's eyes was identical to that of the red head who was currently in her room. Hastily the blonde looked at the red head in the picture furrowing her brows the blonde's heart started to hammer until a voice broke her from her inner musing.

"That's Lucy," Rachel said gently startling Quinn as she chuckled, "sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I-it's fine," Quinn stammer fauxing a smile before, seemingly, innocently asking, "who's Lucy?"

Rachel smiled sadly as she gestured for Quinn to take a seat on the love seat and once the blonde did the tiny diva followed suit placing her tea on the holster on the table beside the piece of furniture and as she released a sigh she turned to Quinn.

"Lucy was one of my original friends besides Evelyn of course," the brunette began simply, "she was different albeit a good different which was why I was so taken with her."

Upon her word choice Quinn blushed stiffening slightly that however went unnoticed as Rachel leaned into the back of the seat tilting her head up as her eyes cloud over.

"She was very shy quite the opposite of myself and even Evelyn," Rachel chuckled shaking her head, "she was our voice of reason especially for Ev because she was the one always getting into fights with just about anyone who upset us."

Quinn going on instinct went reach for Rachel's hand only to stop when Rachel's voice ripped through her, "she was my first kiss."

"S-she was?" Quinn asked dumbly racking her brain for this memory only to cringe inwardly as she drew a blank.

"Yes," Rachel replied simply before glancing at the blonde, "I'm sorry this must be uncomfortable for you I mean to be here and to listen to my musing on an old friend that I...kissed," sighing, "I forgot about -"

"It's fine Rachel," the blonde said swiftly, "I mean yes because of my background I should feel _disgusted_ and _tell you the words of the lord _like every ignorant christian that's ever walked this Earth," exhaling a sharp breath followed by a much slower intake hazel evergreen clashed with a much earthier hue, "like my father but I don't exactly mind I mean Brittany practically and openly admits on a daily to her attraction to women and then there is _Satan Spawn Ramage_ though technically she doesn't count because -"

"Because she has a penis," Rachel added causing Quinn to blush and automatically cross her legs, "it's okay Quinn," Rachel smiled gently as she pushed her thoughts aside allowing the words that appeared to flow off her tongue, "just because she was born with a penis doesn't make her less of a her ya know and just because she is sexual attracted to woman doesn't make her less of anything really," Quinn's blush grew deeper about to respond when Rachel grasped the blonde's hand gently stroking the skin with her thumb, "she's a person, though greatly misjudged because of her condition which again doesn't maker her any less of a person, but a person no less she is fierce, loyal, loving and blunt," Rachel smiled as Quinn chuckle, "I know it's a understatement but she has always been that way that's why she and Santana clash so much because their personalities are almost the exact same."

Calming her heart beat the blonde gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze before retracting her hand.

"I think we should get our homework over with don't you think?"

"Yes let's get started."

It had been two hours long enough for each to learn about each other. Where Rachel loved to sing and dance, Quinn liked to read, draw and take photos. Where Rachel's favorite color(s) was an earthy green resembling that of pine and specks of golden sunlight shining through the them(a/n: _**hint hint**_) Quinn's was colors of freshly dampen earth(a/n: _**also hinting**_) and the color of the rising and setting sun. Where Rachel was in fact a vegan and Quinn had a hearty appetite for bacon. Where Rachel's favorite movie was Funny Girl and Quinn's was the Lion King. Where Rachel was an only child but grew up with Evelyn so had the experience of having an older sister while Quinn had two older siblings, Frannie and Charlie, who were twins.

They shared as much as they were willing too and Rachel was slightly disappointed when Quinn decided they had enough information to present Miss Cooper.

"Did you really punch that kid in the face?" Quinn chuckled as Rachel slipped the paper containing their information they shared into her binder.

"I was in the second grade and he called Lucy fat," Rachel pouted as she glanced away from the blonde, "I was so angry that I just reacted no one deserves that she wasn't fat, chubby maybe, but never fat and she was so very sweet I just," Rachel waved her hand dismissively, "besides," she looked at Quinn with a sad smile, "Evelyn took the blame for it and he, Kody Hummers, was so shaken by her glare wet himself admitting that Evelyn did it instead of me."

Quinn bit back her laugh as a certain red head walked into the living room with a lopsided grin on her face with a blushing Dani behind her.

"I'm taking Daniella home and will be picking up something for dinner are you staying Quinnie Pooh?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that," the blonde scowled slightly, "and I think I should -"

"Why not stay for dinner Quinn," Rachel asked hastily as she glanced at Evelyn glaring at her in warning before looking back at the blonde with a smile, "I promise Evelyn will be on her best behavior and that she's actually more hospitable than she looks or like to admit."

"Sure I'll say," the blonde blushed at the look of desperation in the brunette's eyes as she pulls out her phone standing up, "I need to make a quick phone call to tell my mother."

Evelyn gave a small wave of her hand as she grabbed Dani's hand leading her to the door with a quick, 'I'll be back,' they were gone leaving Rachel sitting on the love seat and Quinn who walked into the hallway calling her mother.

"_Hello Quinnie where are you_?" her mother asked getting straight to the point.

"Hello mother," Quinn said respectfully knowing that tone in her mother's voice indicated that she was with Quinn's father, "I'm at Brittany's house doing a science project that Miss Cooper assigned us and her parents offered dinner so I was wondering -"

"_Oh why yes Quinnie_," Judy chirped happily cutting Quinn off, "_send my regards to Mrs. Pierce please and do be back around ten it is a school night_."

"Yes mother I love you." it was an automatic response and once her mother said she loved her too only did the blonde hang up with a sigh.

"Quinn," Rachel called out behind her causing the blonde to jump yet again from the brunette startling her, "before you freak out I did not eavesdrop on your conversation with your mother," upon seeing the blonde relax the tiny diva smiled, "I was wondering if you wanted to watch The Hunchback of Norte Dame with me?"

Raising her brow slightly the blonde smiled, "no musical I'm greatly surprised Berry."

Chuckling richly Rachel shakes her head causing Quinn to blush, "it's a Disney movie Fabray there will be singing you know?"

Shrugging her shoulders the blonde glares playfully at the brunette, "alright as long as I can sing along too."

"Why my dear," Rachel said in a faux accent as she turns, "everyone sings along to Disney it's like a written law."

Blushing Quinn shakes her head following the tiny diva with a smile plastered on her face.

Thirty minutes into the movie Evelyn returns to see Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side as if they've done that their whole lives. Raising her brow the red head tiptoes over to the girls and when the opportunity arises she yells.

"BOO!"

Causing Quinn to leap into the air which made Rachel fall into the couch.

"Awh man," the red head pouts, "that was to easy and I did that when blondie and Esmeralda kissed not even - well slightly scary but come one."

"Evelyn," Rachel began as she sat up with a pout, "that wasn't very nice and you know it."

With her free hand Evelyn rubs the back of her neck, "yeah I know sorry Quinni -" a quick glare from the brunette causes Evelyn to swallow the nickname as she clears her throat, "I'm sorry Quinn for startling you now if you two hurry let's get our grub on vegan friendly pizza for my princess and I hope you like pepperoni and bacon pizza Quinn cause that is what I got for us to share."

Upon hearing the words bacon the blonde smiles brightly forgetting that moments ago Evelyn had scared them at an unconvenient time, "Sure," the blonde says coolly, "I need to hurry anyways it's twenty minutes past nine."

"Oh right school night so early curfew sorry I almost forgot." Evelyn mused as the trio made way to the kitchen.

Dinner was ate in comfortable silence small talk happened here and there but nothing further as Evelyn watched Quinn and Rachel steal glances at each other.

"So you guys learned quite a bit about each other right?" Evelyn asked as she finished off her fourth piece of pizza washing it down with her water.

"Yes," Rachel answered happily causing Quinn to blush as Rachel wiped her mouth, "you two have a lot in common she has a secret love for Role Playing Game," Rachel turned to Quinn realizing what she said only when the blonde blushed and nodded her head indicating that it was fine did Rachel continue, "she almost has all the Final Fantasy games collected."

"Really," the red head murmured with a smile as she looked at Quinn, "I have all of them and with mint condition action figures and plush toys," Evelyn blushed at how she sounded, "maybe next time I'll show you."

Quinn surprised by the red head's offer smiled, "Sure I'd like that."

Rachel was about to say something when Quinn's phone rang her ringtone gave her the clue on who was calling her swiftly the blonde answered.

"Yes dadd- "

"_I called the Pierce's asking to remind you to come home_," her father said cooly, "_Brittany answered saying that you had just left mind telling me why it is taking so long to get home_?"

Silently thanking Brittany in her mind Quinn open her mouth, "I had a little engine problem so I stopped to check it out and I'll be needing to get some gas I'm sorry for the inconveniences I should have called I was being careless I'll be home shortly father."

"_See to it that you're here soon Quinn or you'll be in a heaping amount of trouble do I make myself clear young _lady_."_

The way he said lady caused Evelyn, who could hear the conversation, jaw to clench and Rachel's hands to ball up in a fist as Quinn faltered.

"Yes father I'll be there soon I love yo -"

And before she could finish the line went dead.

"I'm sorry," Quinn rasped as she stood, "I have to get going thank you for the pizza."

The blonde smiled, a forced one, but a smile no less which caused Rachel to stand and hug the blonde who stiffed slightly before returning the gesture.

"You're our guest Quinn so no thank yous are needed," Rachel smiled which made Quinn return one that was less forced as Rachel tapped her nose, "besides you'll probably be here again whenever Miss Cooper decided to assign us partner work and we'll be us to things like this so no worries," Rachel chuckled as Quinn blushed and frowned from the loss of contact with the brunette, "you better be off and get gas before your father decided to hunt you down have a good night and be safe Quinn."

"Thank you," The blonde chuckles, "have a good night Rachel and Evelyn."

The tentativeness in the blonde's voice caused Rachel to blush and Evelyn to nod her head as Quinn made her way out of the kitchen and to the front door only to nearly get knock over as the door get swung open by a smiling chipper tall blonde.

"Hey Q," Brittany chirps as she walks into Rachel's home with in her pajamas and holding her book bag, "you're dad called don't worry I covered for you."

The blue eyed blonde said as she hugged Quinn happily who return the gesture.

"I know thank you B," Quinn said with a smile before looking at the other blonde with a puzzled expression, "what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping over silly," the happy blonde says casually, "if Rachel's dads are home they'd tell you that I practically live here besides Evey."

"I haven't met her fathers so I didn't know that," Quinn pointed out with a blush as she made her way outside as she looks over her shoulders with a smile, "good night B."

"Night Quinn," Brittany calls out forcing a small as she shut the front door locking it.

"Hey Britt," Rachel said as she walked into the hallway, "I thought I heard you talking to Quinn there is pizza left over if you're hungry."

Brittany dropped her bag startling Rachel who jump slightly as Brittany pinned Rachel into the wall gently.

"Rachie," Brittany began looking the brunette in the eyes, "where are Hiram and Leroy?"

Sighing Rachel looks into Brittany's eyes, "on their extended honeymoon trip traveling all over the European continent last I heard they landed in Paris and were planning to stay for three weeks before heading to somewhere in Denmark."

"How long have they been gone," Brittany asked as she released Rachel from her hold.

"About two months now," Evelyn answered causing Brittany to turn and look at her.

"Since my parents are in Rio on a business trip I came back three weeks into our summer vacation to live here with Rachel for as long as her father's are gone we didn't tell anybody because we didn't want the attention."

Taking in the new information Brittany sighs, "you guys could have told me I would have asked to come back from Michigan a lot sooner if I knew that."

"We didn't want to take you away from your dying grandmother," Rachel said with a sad knowing smile, "we thought it was best so you could have fond memories of being with her before her passing."

"You're right," Brittany sighs as the memories gripped at her smiling sadly, "I'm not very hungry so let's hit the sack we have to get up early anyways."

Rachel nodded picking up Brittany's bag and taking the tall blonde's hand as the walked over to Evelyn each kissing her cheek saying goodnight.

"Brittany's gonna sleep with me tonight so I won't bug you if I have a nightmare, "Rachel says as she tugs Brittany's hand, "night and I love you Ev."

"Sweet dreams," Brittany says as she trots after Rachel as Evelyn smiles.

"Good night my darling princesses," she sangsong as she walked back into the kitchen cleaning up which caused the girls to smile as they made their way into Rachel's room.

Neither spoke as they climbed into Rachel's queen sized mattress falling into a familiar embrace. Brittany cuddling into Rachel's back who snuggled closer to the blonde.

"Thank you Britt." Rachel murmured as her breathing started to even out.

"No problem Rachie," Brittany whispered knowing why she was being thanked. Soon enough the two drifted off into a peace slumber.

_Author's notes_: **And end scene! Woot woot chapter four is done.**

**As far as Faberry goes our babies( Quinn and Rachel) are on there way to becoming very good friends and then soon more! **

**I hope you guys caught on to the Lucy tid bit and her being a red head/strawberry blonde because if I remember correctly - if - that is what Quinn looked like as a child.**

**I kinda reversed the looks between Quinn and Evelyn - where Quinn once had red hair she now has blonde and vice versa so when the bab(ies) arrive do not freak out at hair color and ish because genetics #yolo.**

**Haha I'm sorry I've been hanging around my siblings again and they're unusual. **

**- I'm rambling and side tracking oops.**

**Anyways the next chapter will be the end of their first week of their Senior year! And the sixth chapter I will colorfully annouce Rachel's first signs of pregnancy!**

**As for her fathers they will come back eventually and then yeah.**

**Expect a lot of the unexpected. Be prepared for some big implications of Kitty/Quinn , Santana/Puck and Finn trying to win Rachel back with also some St. James action.**

**Fear not though and enjoy this rollar coater ride.**

**- Side note to the one Guest who guessed if I my name was Evelyn. I would like to sadly inform you that my parents weren't that practical. My name however is infact Lynn I know its kind of boring and just there.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews( which are now monitered because I believe some of the unpleasant reviews are coming from the same person which I'm sorry to everyone else) views, follows and favorites. **

**Chapter five will be up in two days because I have to finish and finalize chapter fifteen for my fic Immortal because I'm getting closer to finishing that one and I'm excited.**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Glee if I did Brittana would have never slip up and Faberry would have happened. Claimers are as followed I do own Evelyn and briefly Kody Hummers.**

**Love Lynn.**

**P.s All mistakes are sadly of my own doing because I am using Word Pad.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Quinn left Rachel's house. Three whole days of not talking and in every attempt the brunette tried to make the blonde would kindly shush her and focus on the lesson when they were in classes and purposely avoiding the tiny diva when they were not.

Expecting the worst Rachel started to suspect that Quinn remembered their night together. The thought was fueled more so when Rachel saw her before first period. The blonde was walking down the wall.

_Flashback,_

_"Good morning Quinn," the brunette called out softly as the blonde walked by._

_Said blonde as expected kept walking much like she did Wednesday and Thursday putting a damper in the usually optimistic brunette's mood._

Now currently sitting next to the Cheerio made the Tiny Diva's heart to hammer rapidly.

'_What if she remembers,' _was the very first thought as she took a quick glance at the blonde, '_what if she is plotting her revenge for sleeping with me,'_ quickly looking forward before the blonde notice her staring Rachel exhaled softly writing her notes, '_What if -_'

Jumping slightly Rachel felt a soft vibration in her pocket which ended up gaining Quinn and Miss Cooper's attention.

"Miss Berry," the Chemistry Teacher began, "are you alright dear you look a tad flush."

"I-I'm fine Miss Cooper," the brunette stammered flashing a smile, "just a random muscle spasm nothing I can truly control."

Miss Cooper rose a brow perching her lips, "alright pay attention then dear."

"Yes ma'am," the brunette flushed as another vibration went off.

As the teacher took her focus off the brunette Rachel stealthily wiped out her phone hiding it under the table noticing that she had two messages she quickly opened up her inbox.

'_One from Ev and the other from Finn,'_ the brunette sighed not noticing that she was being observed by the blonde next to her, '_better see what they say_.'

**Evelyn**: I can see the gears in your head working over there stop worrying it'll be okay.

Sighing the brunette smiled typing a hasty 'thank you and I'll be fine.' shaking her head she opened up the one from Finn.

**Finn:** hey Rachel was wonderin if u wanted 2 go out 2 dinner wit me?

Biting her lip Rachel shook her head yet again their first week back and the tall brunet kept asking Rachel over and over again to go out and have dinner with him part of her wanted to say yes though another bigger part, as she stole another quick glance at Quinn, made her want to say no. Despite the blonde not talking to her Rachel still counted their time at her house a big step into them being friends. She didn't understand how that would stop her from saying yes to Finn on going on a date honestly he was the only guy, person really, who took an interest to her when it came to a sense of romance.

Then she reminded herself that Finn had _cheated_ and no matter how much he asked and no matter how mature he tried to make himself to be Rachel was never going to forget that part of their history and as their History teacher once said it had a way of repeating itself. So she turned the screen off and slipped the device into her pocket leaving his question unanswered.

The bell ringing took the brunette out of her musing as she gathered her things slowly. Not noticing the pair of hazel orbs observing her as she put her things away.

"Hey Rae," Evelyn stated happily causing Quinn to quickly look away putting her things in her bag and drawing Rachel's attention, "want me to walk you to Mr. Rainson's class?"

"I thought you had were walking Dani to class," the brunette reminded the red head playfully raising her brow.

"Fuck," Evelyn groaned, "she's probably waiting for me sorry Rae," the red head smiled sheepishly as she kissed Rachel on the cheek, "well I'll see you in Pre Cal kay," with a wave of her hand she murmured,"later."

Nodding her head with a smile the brunette waved as Evelyn walked out of the classroom along with Miss Cooper who muttered, 'Coffee," giggling softly Rachel slung her back over her shoulder and went to walk away from the desk when a hand stopped her.

Alarmed Rachel spun around coming face to face with Quinn, "Q-quinn, " the brunette stuttered as she looked at the hand holding her arm before glancing back up at the blonde's face, "is there something you need?"

"I want to apologize for how I've been acting," the blonde said quietly, "I'll explain things to you when I come over to your house later I won't be able to stay long but it'll be enough to explain why I've been a jerk."

Swallowing thickly Rachel opened her mouth saying the first thing that came to mind, "does this have to do with your father?"

Flinching slightly the blonde gently lets go of Rachel's arm nodding her head briefly.

"I'll let you explain later then," Rachel sighed, "just know I'll still be your friend no matter what happens okay?"

"We are friends aren't we," the blonde smiled softly as she gazed at Rachel.

"With everything we've been through so far and how things went at my house Tuesday yes," the brunette smiled,"I'd like to think so," Rachel said just as softly before she glanced at the clock, "we have three minutes before we get to going to class."

Unexpectedly Quinn engulfs Rachel in a hug murmuring a quiet, 'thank you,' before releasing the stunned brunette as she left for class. With a faint blush on her cheeks Rachel made it to class just in time before the bell rang with a smile plastered on her face.

Pre Cal was uneventful much like Government in Mr. Dallas's class thankful for the lunch bell the brunette scurried off to retrieve her lunch bag only to be stopped by a very rude shove caused by none other than Kitty.

"Hey Man Hands," the short blonde hissed, "I'd like you to stay away from Quinn if you know what's good for you."

Arching her brow Rachel smiled, "well good day to you too Kitty and why do you want me to stay away from Quinn?"

"I just don't need you to infect her with something RuPaul," the blonde glared as she walked closer to Rachel, "don't think for a second that I won't -"

"Hey," shouted an annoyed Latina, "leave Berry alone or so help me you will not like what will happen at practice DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Flinching Kitty took a step back as she openly gawked at Santana who had her arms crossed as she glared at her.

"Sa-santana it wasn't what it -"

"I know bullshit when I see it," the raven haired teen stated as she glared, "what part of off limits do you not get my cousin -"

"What's that freak gonna do," the blonde challenged regretting her words as Santana took a step towards her only to stop when Rachel touched her arm.

"Don't Santana you're doing good so far," the brunette warned her.

"Oh hell no this _punta_ has no right to talk about my blood like that she is fuckin' _loca_ if she thinks she is allowed to," Santana said gritting her teeth, "now let go of me before I do something I'll regret later when she whoops my ass."

Shaking her head Rachel wraps her arms around Santana looking at Kitty quickly.

"You better get going before I let her go I will not be responsible for what she will do to you if you don't move now," she warned as Kitty without being told twice before running off.

"Dammit Berry what was that," Santana growled as Rachel let her go, "she called my cousin a freak I had a right to -"

"I know Santana," Rachel said shaking her head, "believe me I wanted you to hit her for me too but there is not a need to go all 'Lima Heights' on a freshman when you can just punish her at practice like you threaten to earlier."

Exhaling the breath she was holding Santana looked at Rachel, "I hate it when you're right Smurf let's get to lunch."

"Let me get mine first before we go," the brunette smiled as the raven haired girl scowled trailing behind the brunette.

Their friendship had always been an odd one. Much like Evelyn the tiny diva knew Santana at a very young age to say she thought of the Latina like family was an understatement though to the outside world it often looked like they couldn't stand each other that however was far from the truth Santana had her moments but she openly cared for the brunette in the safety of her home or in some cases Rachel's.

"Have you heard from Britt," Santana asked softly as they made way to the cafeteria, "she hasn't been talking to me lately."

Unknown to Santana the brunette knew why Brittany was avoiding her she just didn't have the heart to admit it to her as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry San I haven't," Rachel began feeling guilty as she sighed, "I don't know what is going on between you two whatever it is just give her time."

"Alright," the Latina murmured as before halting.

"Hey Rachel," said a very eager Finn, "did you get my message?"

"Finn," the brunette stranded grabbing Santana by the arm making sure the Latina did not leave, "my phone is off," she lied as she paled slightly, "what was the message?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight," he asked giving his best charming smile as he glared at Santana.

"Do you have a staring problem Finnept," the Cheerio challenged raising her brow, "cause I will not hesitate to cut you."

Scowling Finn glared heavily, "I was talking to Rachel not to you you f -"

"I would reframe from saying anything else Finnie," Evelyn growled as she stepped into view, "Lopez," the red head warned, "you're _boyfriend_, Blondie and Britt Babe are waiting to eat lunch with you."

Rachel reluctantly let go of Santana's arm who gave her a quick smile before walking past Evelyn giving her a brief high five.

"What the hell," Finn glared as he saw Santana leave and then fixed his gaze on the red head, "why is it that you always have to show up when you aren't needed?"

Instead of scowling the red head shrugged with a smile, "well you see when Rachel didn't show up I figured something or someone was bothering her so I ended up going to look for her and what did I find as I stepped out of those doors," she gestured with her thumb to the doors behind her, "I found you standing there about to say something rather rude to my cousin and Rachel looking uncomfortable so tell me Finnie what part of she needs time did you not get?"

The tall teen opened his mouth for a moment trying to say what was on the tip of his tongue but swallowed it as he looked at the red head who did not falter as he glared at her. Shaking his head he looked at Rachel pleading her with his eyes.

"Please," he begged putting Rachel on the spot, "just one date that's all I want."

"I'm sorry Finn," Rachel said as she fought back the tears in her eyes, "you're a great guy and I do mean that but I can't because you cheated on me," the brunette said softly, "you were the one who dumped me and then told your football goons that I broke up with you because you did not want to admit your fault and I cannot," her voice nearly cracked, "and will not be with someone who rather put blame on someone else when they are the one at fault."

Finn's face turned a bright shade of red as he pushes past Rachel who was caught by Evelyn as he stalks off entering the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Rae bae," the red head as softly as she pulled Rachel closer to her when the brunette shook her head , "wanna go to the auditorium so you can eat?"

"I don't feel up to eat anything," the brunette grumbled, "but I would like to sit on the piano stool while you play a song or two."

With a nodded the two walk off not noticing the blondes who trailed behind them until they made it to where they were going.

"Hey Rachie and Evy," Brittany called out followed by Quinn as they entered the room behind them, "we got worried after we saw Finn walk into the cafeteria all angry," the usual chipper blonde scowls shaking her head, "we left after he kicked a chair or two."

"Four," Quinn added with a small smile, "are you okay Rachel?"

"I'm fine," the brunette lied not wanting to deal with added stress at the moment, "thank you for coming to check on me."

"It's no problem," Quinn said automatically causing Evelyn and Brittany to chuckle.

"Hey Britt Babe," the red head cooed drawing Brittany's attention away from Rachel and Quinn, "sit with me while I play some tunes?"

Rachel pouted upon hearing Evelyn's request until she saw that look in Evelyn's eye as she gestured for Rachel to sit next to Quinn in one of the many rows of chairs. Brittany also catching on to this smiled wide grabbing the red head by the arm eagerly dragging her to the instrument.

"Well," Quinn said rubbing the back of her neck simply, "I guess we should take a seat then?"

Giggling Rachel nodded her head taking the blonde by the hand leading her to the middle row for a better view of the red head as she absent mindedly started to play with the keys finding a tune.

"I heard you had a run in with Kitty," Quinn muttered with a scowl as Evelyn who was smiling at Brittany started to play 'You Are My Sunshine' which caused Quinn's mouth to twitch into a smile before turning to Rachel, "I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely.

Huffing away her blush Rachel shakes her head, "it's not problem really Quinn nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Realizing her poor word play and the way Quinn tensed up as she gripped the brunette's hand painfully hard, both had forgotten to remove their hands from one an other as they seated, Rachel quickly as best as she could gave the blonde's hand a light squeeze, "it's alright Quinn what happened between us has passed what's done is done and we're friends now," she said softly as Evelyn bellowed '_**You never knew dear how much I love you..'**_causing the brunette to blush as her eyes locked to Quinn's, "we're okay I promise I just meant I'll be fine you have nothing to do with why she is trying to hinder me anyways."

'_**So please don't take my sunshine away.'**_

Quinn shook her head as she kept her eyes locked to Rachel, "that's part of what I have to talk to you about later."

Biting her bottom lip Rachel looks away retracting her hand from Quinn who frowned at the lose of contact from the brunette, "what do you mean Quinn," Rachel whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear as Evelyn started to play 'How to Save a Life by the Fray', "with the way you are acting and the way Kitty has been acting it's almost as if..."

'_**Step one, you say, "we need to talk" he walks, you say," sit down it's just a talk" he smiles politely back at you, you stare politely right on through.**_'

Rachel tense recalling that two days in a row Quinn had been spotted with the shorter blonde.

'_Well that explains a lot,'_ the brunette thought awkwardly, '_she's dating Kitty or has to at least since part of the reason for her avoiding me has to do with her father._'

'_**Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came..**_'

"Rachel," Quinn murmured softly, "please look at me?"

'_**Let 'em know that you know best 'cause after all you do know best**_.'

The brunette sighed pushing back her disappointment, in what she was still figuring out, as she looked at Quinn giving her a sad smile, "I guess that would be one reason to avoid the biggest loser in school because you're little _girlfriend _does not approve."

Quinn flinching did not go unnoticed by Rachel who ducked her head feeling guilty, "I'm sorry," she stood suddenly stretching, "I'll let you explain all of it later if that helps I'm not mad maybe confused," the brunette added turning to see that Quinn was frowning, "we're still friends Quinn I wasn't lying when I said we came this far and hope we can continue to be."

"I'd like that," Quinn smiled as she stood up glancing down at Rachel, "I know it's going to feel confusing but please know I'm not trying to tarnish our friendship because of this and I'll try to keep Kitty away from you."

Rachel laughed waving her hand, "I think I can handle Kitty if you remember correctly I punched Kody Hummers in the face I don't think I'd mind doing any of the sorts to Kitty Wilde either."

Quinn raised her brow smiling though technically she should be defending her 'girlfriend's' honor the hazel eyed blonde felt no need to because if she wasn't trying to please her father she'd openly admit to anyone that she has had and still has lingering feelings for the chuckling brunette beside her as she poked the tiny diva's side with playful mirth embedded in her eyes, "who would have thought that Rachel Berry would stoop to such violence what would the press say when you become a shining star on Broadway, hmm?"

Swatting the blonde's hand away with a laugh Rachel quipped, "what they don't know won't hurt them."

Both girls were so caught up in each other they did not notice Evelyn finishing off the song as the red head looked a Brittany who smiled just as widely at the two's interaction.

"So," Brittany began as the watched Rachel swat Quinn's hand away once more, "how are we going to get them together?"

Perching her lips Evelyn tilted her head she didn't know how much the taller blonde knew about Puckerman's party so she didn't exactly know what to say other than the fact that if her assumption was right the two were going to be destined for more than what they bargained swallowing thickly the lineman looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"I think we need to have a talk," she said softly as her eyes stayed glued on the happy friends, "I think we need to be ready just in case."

No other words were exchanged as the warning bell rang causing the girls to head to their next class.

The rest of the day flew by rather uneventful until the end of gym stood Rachel huddled in the corner of the locker room in nothing but a towel shaking like a leaf as some of the younger cheerios ran off with her clothes.

Very much annoyed Rachel who was still shaking was trying to wash off the sweat she earned from participating before heading to Glee when they, the cheerios, managed turn the water dreadfully cold as she took her shower and then they had the gull to take her clothes as she stumbled out of the shower.

'_Kitty possibly thinks she'll get away with this_,' Rachel thought bitterly as she heard footsteps coming towards her as she slammed her eyes shut, '_great they're back for more._'

Instead of laughter and taunts Rachel felt something drape over her shoulders opening her eyes tentivally she was greatly surprised to see none other than Quinn looking at her rather worried, "I didn't see you at your locker," the blonde explained swiftly, "Evelyn was flipping out and almost castrated a hocky player trying to find you and that's when I noticed Kitty walking towards me all giddy," the blonde said dryly, "I can't really do anything but I'll have Santana give her shit later after Glee."

"T-thank you Quinn," Rachel stuttered as she clung on to Quinn's jacket, "you didn't have t-to but t-thank you anyways."

Without thinking the blonde engulf Rachel in another hug rubbing her hand against the brunette's back, "like you said we're friends besides Evelyn can't come in here if you remember correctly she has her own special locker room."

Rachel nodded taking in Quinn's warmth before glancing down at her own body clad in nothing but a towel, "uh Quinn as grateful as I am," the brunette blush trying to step out of the blonde's embraced, "I am still clad in nothing but a towel."

Gulping quietly Quinn lets go of Rachel and watches at the brunette puts some distance between the two of them. Hazel eyes begin to dilate as her gawks at Rachel's legs.

'_It should be illegal for her legs to look that delicious,_' the blonde thought blushing, '_I wonder what they would look like wrapped around my -_'

Halting in her thoughts Quinn felt an all to familiar tall tale sign of her erection that was painfully pushing on the fabric of her spanx. Sucking in a breath Quinn looked away distracting herself from Rachel's legs as she exhaled slowly.

"I have clothes in my bag," the blonde said simply, "if you don't mind my cheer shirt and baggy black sweats?"

She asked as she looked at the tiny diva who smiled, "that would be wonderful as long as you don't mind."

"I don't," Quinn said as her heart sped up momentarily at the image of Rachel in her clothes, "hold on I'll be right back," the blonde said simply walking away from where Rachel stood to where her locker was in the room swiftly she opened the door and retrieved her clothes and handed them to Rachel with a smile, "here you go I'll uh leave you to it I think Evelyn is out there waiting to walk you to Glee," Quinn said rubbing the back of her neck flushing as she tried to walk away only to be stopped by Rachel, "I was wondering if you'd walk with us," Rachel asked softly scared to say it louder in case Quinn decided to bolt, "if you don't mind."

"I've love too," Quinn said with a small blush as she smiled stepping away from the brunette, "don't take to long or Rampage will break the rules, _again_," Quinn said to lighten the mood which caused Rachel to smile and turn away from the blushing blonde to hide her own.

Luckily for Rachel the blonde handed her a sports bra as well as under shorts to make up for the lack of undergarments as Rachel dressed without much thought the brunette placed her hair in a messy bun as her hair began to curl slightly.

Stepping out of the locker room three minutes later Rachel smiled at Evelyn and Quinn both returned the smile as they all walked off to Glee in, Rachel's opinion, comfortable silence.

They had been late to Glee as allowed Finn, Kitty, Marley, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mika, Brittany, Puck, Santana, Adam to perform before the trio leaving Dani to finish her song bellowing out, "_**The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love.**_"

Instantly her chocolate orbs clashed with the red head's vibrant hazel as a blush formed on her face causing Rachel to snicker slightly as Mr. Shue clapped his hands.

"That was good Dani," he smiled happily before turning to Rachel, Quinn and Evelyn frowning, "I'm glad you three could finally show up."

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue," Rachel said feeling annoyed, "simply malfunction with the shower and someone stole my clothes," Rachel deadpanned as she threw a quick glare at Kitty who smiled smugly as Mr. Shue shrugged.

"Well don't let it happen again," he said sighing, "one of you three go up and sing."

"I'll go," Rachel quipped startling as she looked at Quinn and Evelyn, "you guys don't mind do you?"

Neither girl objected as Rachel walked over to the center of the room as she closed her eyes.

"_**I can hold my breath**_," she began as the piano was being played softly into the background as she looked at Mr. Shue, "_**I can bite my tongue**_," she shifted her gaze to Quinn locking her eyes with the blonde's, "_**I can stay away for days if that's what you want**_," she forced her gaze away as she let out, "_**Be you're number one**_."

She took a moments pause before looking at Finn remembering the times he argued with her over simple things, when he would forget she was vegan and often ignored her when she spoke which caused her to lick her lips wetting them as she picked up again, "_**I can fake a smile**_," she said it like a secret remembering the smiles she forced for his sake, "_**I can force a laugh**_,"she exhaled softly at the memories engulfing her,"_**I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask**_," she shifted her gaze from him to Quinn, "_**Give you all I am**_."

She then glanced at Evelyn who gave her the thumbs up causing her to smile.

"_**I can do it**_," she thought of how much she has grown from Sophomore year to know, "_**I can do it**_," she looked at Brittany who took her gaze off of Santana though Rachel knew Brittany was hurting the tall blonde smiled at her, "_**I can do it**_," blinking back tears Rachel kept smiling, "_**I can do it."**_

She took a quick intake of air before exhaling, "_**But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down**_," she glanced around the room capturing everyone's attention, "_**I'm only human and I crash and I break down your word in my head knives in my heart you build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human**_."

"_**I can turn it on**_," she breathed looking at Finn, "_**be a good machine**_," she then brought her attention back to Quinn, "_**I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need**_," sighing softly, "_**be your everything.**_"

Focusing on no one in particular, "_**I can do it**_," she got softer in tone, "_**I can do it**_," she looked at Evelyn with a small smile, "_**I'll get through it**_."

"_**But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down**_," she raised her voice just a tune higher, "_**I'm only human and I crash and I break down you're words in my head knives in my heart you build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human**_."

Closing her eyes she sighs as she remembers the insults past and present, "_**I'm only human**_," her tone growing as she recalls Finn cheating on her and them leaving her, "_**I'm only human**_," opening her eyes she knew she had everyone's attention as she rose her hands slightly amplify the sounds escaping her mouth, "_**Just a little human**_!"

"_**I can take so much**_," she said softly as she looked down, "_**'Til I've had enough**_."

"_**'Cause I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down**_," she shook her head pushing out the sound within her making it it louder, "_**I'm only human and I crash and I break down your words in my head knives in my heart you build me up and then I fall apart**_," she pauses as she finishes softly, "_**'Cause I'm only human**_."

When the piano finished everyone started clapping except for Finn who got slapped on the arm by Puck who said, "I can't believe you were dumb enough to let her go bro."

Mr. Shue raised his hand causing the teens to quite down, "alright we have two more performances to go but that will have to wait until next time because Glee is over today no assignments for this weekend but be prepared Monday we'll be tackling into new material understand?"

"Will Evelyn and Quinn be able to perform Monday," Kurt asked simply, "I mean it's only fair that they'd get to since they didn't."

"Of course Kurt," Mr. Shue said giving a tight smile, "as you said it would only be fair."

Satisfied with his response the teens scattered off much to Rachel's satisfaction as she quickly made way to her locker and then to Evelyn's car only to meet a smiling Quinn leaning on the black '67 mustang.

"You know," Rachel began simply, "if Evelyn saw you leaning on her car she'd kill you right?"

"Oh I just saw her actually," the blonde said with a chuckle, "I told her I was driving you home I thought it would help us have alone time so I can tell you about -"

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed, "that makes sense so shall we be going then?"

"Alright follow me," Quinn smiled leading Rachel to her opening the passenger door, "after you."

Rachel shook her head laughing, "why how gentleman like of you," which caused the blonde to flinch as she shut the door. Sucking in her breath Rachel almost forgot that Quinn doesn't know that Rachel's knows.

Once Quinn slips into her spot she turns her bug on driving out of the parking lot.

"So," Rachel asked after they were a good five minutes away from the school, "what is it that you need to tell me now that we're alone ya know about your father and...Kitty?"

The blonde sighed as she stopped as they approached a stop sigh, "my dad has arranged for me to marry Kitty after she graduated high school," the blonde began slowly, "right now we're at that getting to know each other stage."

"When you say arranged a marriage you actually mean -"

"I have to eventually marry her," Quinn scowls, "obviously it will be a private union since I am a woman and she is a woman and technically it we can't tell any one but..."

"So you're saying your father is pawning you off to marry Kitty," Rachel felt her heart clench painfully, "for what reason I mean he would had to have planned this -"

"Since before I was born," Quinn added dryly, "he had a written agreement that his last born, me, and Mr. Wilde's first born, Kitty, would join in holy matrimony to not only keep up their Christian values but join their businesses."

Shaking her head Rachel controlled her breathing, "so that's what your worried about," the brunette stammered, "don't worry so much Quinn I'll still be your friend."

"Really," the blonde asked quietly as they came across a red light, "you'd still want to be my friend even though eventually I'm going to have to marry Kitty?"

"I mean this is not an ideal situation we're in the twenty first century," Rachel began heatedly, "you are suppose to be free to pick and choose who you want to be with without some medieval claim your parents have on you to marry someone you clearly do not like or have an attraction too."

"How do you know I'm not or can't be attracted to her," Quinn asked amused as she stepped on the accelerate, "for all you know I could think she is sexy," the blonde winced then at the image.

"Case in point," the brunette laughed happily, "not only is she younger than you by like four years she is has an ugly personality and I know I'm at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to looks but still she's maybe just a little bit above me on it."

"You're not ugly Rachel," Quinn breathed out, "and I'm sorry if I ever made you think that."

Blushing Rachel played with her necklace, a nerves twitch that she always had, as she looked out the window, "Thank you Quinn and it's fine water under the bridge remember?"

"Y-yeah," the blonde said as she pulled into Rachel's drive way, "well we're here."

"Thank you for the ride home Quinn and for the talk," the brunette says awkwardly as she glanced down at Quinn's clothes she is currently wearing, "I'll have these washed and ready for you Monday."

"I can pick them up before that," the blonde said with a smile, "if that's okay?"

"That's perfectly fine," Rachel said stepping out of the car, "bye Quinn," the brunette murmured as she shut the door behind her.

"Goodbye Rachel," the blonde said gently as she put her car in reverse and drove away with thoughts of what happened clear on her mind smiling she is glad she can call Rachel her friend because it really means a lot to her.

"Are you saying Quinn doesn't remember," Brittany whisper shouts as she heard the front door open, "what are we going to do?"

"I dunno," Evelyn whispered back pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "it's a one in a million case sometimes people like us can't produce but I'm not exactly sure miracles have happened before."

Brittany frowned then, "Rachie doesn't know if she did or not either so we're stuck."

"Pretty much," Evelyn groaned before flopping down on her bed, "all I do know is that we have to be there for Rachel just in case you know how she'll react and it's not going to do us any good if shit hits the fan."

"What about Quinn," Brittany asked as she bit her bottom lip, "I mean do you think she'll remember eventually?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Evelyn sighs, "she shows no signs of remember so it's hard to say for sure Britt but I guess we'll just hope she doesn't flip out and leave Rachel in the cold about it," hazel eyes stare at the ceiling in full concentration, "I don't think she will or I hope she won't for Rachel's sake."

The blonde took Evelyn's hand giving it a gentle squeeze as Rachel finally made her way upstairs with a smile on her face pushing the conversation she had with Quinn down in the deepest reaches of her mind as she looked at her two best friends, "hey guys you didn't wait long did you?"

"Nope," Evelyn said with a smile as she sat up, "did you guys have a nice talk?"

Taking a deep breath Rachel smiled, "yes it was quite lovely," she lied, "it was nice to spend time with her I think we're really gonna be great friends," that part wasn't a lie in the slightest the brunette smiled sitting between the two.

"So what are we gonna do," she asked simply.

"Let's go feed the ducks," Brittany suggested with a smile, "it will make up for the sucky day I had watching Santana kissing Puck."

"Yeah," Evelyn agree as she nudged Rachel in the side playfully, "let's partake in feeding Brittany's ducks and have ourselves a worry free weekend, yeah?"

Standing up looking at the two Rachel knew there was no where else she wanted to be knowing that she'd ponder on the heavier topics in her life later.

With a smile she simply said, "Let's go."

_Author's notes_: **Oh boy this was a long chapter. **

**Breaking this down for you guys.**

**Rachel and Quinn right now are friends. **

**The thing with Kitty will not last as long as some of you think haha so for those of you who hate me right now remember Rachel is pregnant with QUINN's baby. **

**Next chapter will involve some flash backs for Quinn's performance and then straight into three to four weeks later when Rachel starts to show signs that she is in fact with child.**

**Some minor Brittana action with small sides of Dani and Evelyn will happen as well.**

**I'm trying to not rush the pregnancy to be honest I mean a couple chapters here and there dedicated to the development process should be alright and the revealing of the gender will be a tender moment.**

**As for the song choices when it comes to like regional and such I'll stick to the stuff they had in the show, and since this is AUish I'll add other songs as well.**

**To answer some questions: No Evelyn will not try to hog up the role as 'daddy' technically speaking she'd be more like that cool Uncle/Aunt. Evelyn and Rachel have not had sex I don't know if I made myself clear or not but the two think of each other as sisters and Rachel lost her virginity to Quinn who was the only person she slept with. Rachel and Quinn do have feelings for each other and eventually Quinn will remember her childhood because that is also a key factor to this story.**

**Finn will have his bad guy moments until he doesn't and expect some chapters with St. James being a douche.**

**As far as friendships go Rachel knew Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck( minus Evelyn who is connected to them as well) when she was a child so these friendships - besides Quinn's who doesn't remember - are already established. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, views, follows and favorites! You guys are great I mean it.**

**Far warning I do messaged my thank yous and I do try to explain what I'm doing with this story so do not be surprised if you see a message from me.**

**I also changed my name thing because I felt like something new I was Lynn Lingers for a few years and felt that a change was needed for for all my lesbian ships canon or otherwise I will now been know as Captain Lynn the Lesbian. c:**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own Glee, but I do own Evelyn and the child that is brewing in Rachel's stomach.**

**Love Capitan Lynn! :D**

**P.s All mistakes in this fic are of my own accidental doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Would you think of me at all**__," a female voice carried hauntingly, "__**mmm at all**_," _hazel eyes danced around the room as she smiled bittersweetly, "__**at all**__," her voice drifted softly as she tilted her head velvet locks cascading down her shoulder as her eyes locked with a certain Latina who watched wistfully, "__**goodbye**__," as the music behind her was closing she hummed out a few "mmm's" before standing to full height smiling cheeky at Rachel before turning to their teacher._

_"How was that for bittersweet love Shuester," Evelyn asked ignoring the husky rasp in her voice from singing._

_Frowning the Glee instructor shook his head as he rose his brow, "how did that have to do with anything lost love?"_

_"Well if I may," Rachel began earning a few moans and groans from her peers bringing Mr. Shue's attention to her, "you did say there were many forms of love lost like rejection, bad break ups and in this case the song she chose one that involved a bad break up and trying to resolve the issue therefore she was in the correct category with an excellent song choice."_

_Baffled Mr. Shue tight lidded a smile, "very well," causing him to pivot facing Quinn who looked rather uncomfortable as Kitty played with her hand, "Quinn," the Jerry Curled man began, "it's your turn to take the floor and then after that I'll tell you guys your next assignment for friday," he stated to everyone else in the room._

_Grateful for being told it was her turn the blonde hastily detached herself from the shorter blonde smiling brightly to hide her displeasure as she walked over to the pianist telling him what she wanted before giving the same instructions to the other musicians in the room._

_Feeling more than confidant the blonde took her place in the center of the room she thought of bittersweet moments causing her to smile ruefully swallowing the lump forming in her throat, to Rachel as Quinn lifted her head up opening her eyes the blonde never looked so hauntingly beautiful until that moment their eyes met causing the brunette's breath to hitch in her throat, their gaze held longer than either anticipation which caused the blonde to break her gaze as her que came up, "__**Come up to meet you **__**tell you I'm sorry**__," for a brief moment her eyes clashed with Rachel's holding her gaze, "__**you don't know how lovely you are**__," she broke the gaze then as she looking at nothing in particular, "__**I had to find you tell you I need you**__," licking her lips she softly sang, "__**tell you I'll set you apart.**__"_

_She shifted on her feet as she looked at Rachel again thinking back to earlier that day when the brunette smiled sweetly at her during lunch as they laughed about trivial things it struck her though as she swallowed down the lump in her throat, the feeling of familiarity, the feeling Rachel gave her with just her smile alone, "__**tell me your secrets and ask me your questions**__," she looked away from Rachel before anyone could notice as thoughts from when they first met Freshman year bombarded her she was quite horrible to the tiny diva and that made her feel guilty as she picked up again singing her wish, "__**oh let's go back to the start**__," regaining her focus and forcing the tremor in her voice away she sang clearer, "__**running in circles coming in tails, head it's a science apart."**_

_She paused for a breath as the piano kept going before shaking her head, "__**nobody said it was easy oh it's such a shame for us to part**__," her stomach clenched as she kept her gaze away from Rachel no one needed to know about her feelings especially the brunette who was mesmerized by her, "__**nobody said it was easy no one ever said it would be this hard**__," she shook her head again a faint chuckle, "__**oh take me back to the start**__."_

_Pushing the air out of her nose she inhaled sharply keeping the same tone as before light and airy adding a little rasp for effect, "__**I was just guessing at numbers and figures pulling your puzzle apart**__," she thought of her budding friendship with Rachel causing her stomach to do a flip she pushed that away however when she felt Kitty's intense gaze on her which caused her to fake her best smile, "__**questions of science, science and progress don't speak as loud as my heart**__."_

_She looked up at the ceiling then hoping her feelings wouldn't betray her as she sighed softly, "__**tell me you love me**__," her voice nearly cracked as she sang a tone higher never faltering from her assignment,"__**come back and haunt me**__," she then thought of the eyes in her dreams she had been having a lot lately, "__**oh and I rush to the start**__," the blonde did not realize this but she had everyone's attention as she shook her head again the remorse, effects from the song, caused her eyes to glaze slightly captivating everyone as she went on the quiver in her bottom lip showing, "__**running in circles chasing our tails coming back as we are**__."_

_She laughed surprising everyone, almost, as she picked up again, "__**nobody said it was easy oh it's such a shame for us to part**__," she sighed opening herself up for this brief fleeting moment, "__**nobody said it was easy no one said it would be so hard**__," her gaze flicked to Rachel yet again before moving it away not going unnoticed by a certain tall blonde, "__**I'm going back to the start**__." she started to close herself up as the music drew to a close finishing it off with a few drawn out 'Ooohhhh's' before standing to full height clearing her throat and putting up her mask of indifference as Kitty jumped up clapping trying to be the supportive girlfriend, which shocked everyone as they learned of this early that day._

_"That was nicely done Quinn," Mr. Shue stated happily as everyone clapped in agreement._

_"Thank you Mr. Shue," Quinn said politely as she regretfully had to take her seat next to Kitty who started to talk rapidly about how amazing Quinn was which caused Evelyn to gag and Rachel to laugh quietly._

_"Alright," Mr. Shuester began, "I'd like..."_

End Flashback,

In truth it had been five weeks since Evelyn and Quinn were able to finish up their Love Lost assignment for Mr. Shue who hastily threw them in one to many wacky dance routines that Brittany, Evelyn and Mike had to fix because of Mr. Shue's lack of originality.

As for Rachel the tiny diva busied herself keeping her academics in a familiar area to impress NYNDA and the many other colleges, back up plans as the red head had informed her, but that didn't not stop the brunette either from stressing herself out or puking her guts out which had begun to happen more frequently even so it was what she is doing right now at four o'clock in the morning.

A groan escaped her lips as she tilted her head laying down on the cold tiles not focusing on anything as the uneasy feeling departed from her stomach.

"Rae," a raspy sleep slick voice sang out from the hallway, "Rachel," the voice began again drawing closer to the brunette who miserably stayed prone on her bathroom floor, "I swear if you slept in I will never let this -" the voice stopped abruptly, "she wasn't down stairs," concern laced the voice then, "her car that she seldomly uses is still here hmm," a few beats followed with a sigh the voice picked up rather loudly, "Rachel Barbra Berry if you don't answer me in the next few seconds I'm gonna make sure you never get the collectors edition of Funny Girl for your Hanukkah present so help me -" a groan escaped Rachel then indicating that she was in her bathroom with the lights off.

"Rachel," Evelyn said with a start as she flicked the lights on hastily moving to the brunette as she knelt down moving the brunette's head on her lap gently, "hey what're doing down here," the red head asked jokingly as she moved some of Rachel's sweat slick bangs out of her face, "don't tell me you're admiring the tiles again because they still look god awful."

If she was feeling up for it the brunette would have laughed and smacked Evelyn playfully on her arm telling her to leave her tiles alone at that moment in time however she simply smiled half heartily as she mumbled, " the cold felt good."

Evelyn hummed in response at first as she began to cradle the brunette in her arms shifting her so that Rachel would feel comfortable as she rubbed soothing circles in her back, "yeah well," the red head chuckled, "as lovely as the cold is it's a Monday and if you aren't feeling up for it I'm gonna put you to bed so you can rest obviously you've been stressing yourself to the point that you made yourself sick."

Although most of what the red head said was true she couldn't help but feel like there was more to it the signs were obvious at best but she couldn't voice her opinion like she wanted without sending Rachel into some sort of shock. Evelyn would simply have to wait until Rachel figured it out on her own and then do her best to make sure the brunette knew she wasn't alone in her choices and partly the red head wished that Quinn would remember already because it was weighing on Evelyn and Brittany who worried over Rachel.

A hand, Rachel's, tapping on the red head's collar bone brought Evelyn back from her musing as she focused on Rachel who exhaled simply, "I will not be missing school and ruining my perfect attendance record so help me up so I can shower and get ready."

Evelyn did the first thing Rachel asked helping the brunette up though she placed her hands on the brunette's shoulder keeping her there for a moment, "alrighty missy," she said in a teasing voice before taking on a serious look she rarely used with Rachel, "but if you aren't feeling well as the day progresses I'll be taking you home and if I can't for some reason I'll have Brittany or Santana do it go it?"

Rolling her eyes Rachel muttered, "_yes mother_," as she stepped away from the red head smiling cheeky which caused the red head to gasp.

"Sarcasm is really fitting on you," Evelyn laughed, "and you look better already," she added as she walked to the door not missing a beat as she exited, "hurry with your shower little Barbra we are gonna be late and for once it'll be your fault."

Uncharacteristically the brunette snorted and flipped Evelyn the bird as the red head snickered, this was their morning routine only today slightly reversed, which caused Rachel to chuckle feeling better as she made her way to her shower willing today to be a good day.

On the other side of Lima,

Quinn awoke with a start shoving the moan that was just about to escape her lips down into her throat. Not even bothering to look down she jumped up from her bed without a second thought as she stripped and jumped into a much needed cold shower hissing as ice water pelted at her body causing her painful hard on to soften as she sighed in mild relief.

Opening her hazel orbs gingerly recalling what had her so rallied up.

She had that dream yet again only this time more details came into play. Certain things that weren't there before. A freckle on the other girl's palm here and a scar on her right hip there. The little things that the blonde never noticed before, "_and god her voice_," the blonde thought as she began to wash herself, "_she sounded like an angel as she wailed my name almost like a broken hymn_," hissing the blonde was broken from her thoughts as she felt her stomach tighten as her erection came back into focus.

Sighing heavily the blonde flicked the water to a warmer temperature knowing that she'd have to take care of it before having to go get Kitty, which to her amusement, caused her to go soft again.

"Well," the blonde chuckled, "at least I know I'm not attracted to blondes."

In better spirits the hazel eyed blonde hurried with her shower and then dressed with time to spare as she walked down her stairs at a respectful pace walking into the kitchen greeted by her mother and unfortunately her father who looked up from his paper.

"Good morning Quinn," her father said trying to be polite in front of her mother she mused as she noticed the sharp look in his eye, "toast before you go pick up Kitty?"

Swallowing the limp in her throat the blonde forced her smile, "no thank you I'll eat something after practice at school I was going to grab a water bottle before heading over to get my _darling_," she inwardly winced at the term of endearment she had to use which seemed to please her father as he looked at her mother.

"Well if you look at that dear five week and she is already calling Kitty _darling _isn't that wonderful," he asked in amusement which caused Judy to smile.

"Why yes it is," the older blonde turned to face her daughter smiling kindly, "I'm quite happy for you Quinnie."

Smile still in place Quinn fetched the bottle from the fridge as she looked at her parents, "thank you I should get going so we aren't late for school."

"Alright," her father said smiling which caused her stomach to clench painfully, "have a wonderful day sweetie and I'll be seeing you at supper."

With a nod Quinn said her goodbye's to both parents as she made way to her bug and once she was a great distance away she pulled over pushing out a shaky breath to collect herself.

"_You can do this_," she thought simply, "_you just have to conceal and don't feel that way you can breeze past this like you have for the past five week try to keep her at bay_," she thought bitterly for a moment, "_you'll also get to see Rachel today so happy thoughts_."

Thoughts of her friend brought comfort to the blonde they had grown close in the past five weeks and surprisingly Quinn and Evelyn had been civil though if asked the red head would say it was all for Rachel and Quinn well she would have to agree. For the most part it made the blonde happy and rather curious as she thought back to the picture in Rachel's living room she knew it was her though she couldn't recall it and even though she searched her entire house she has yet to find anything from when she was younger which was odd. Shaking her head she would have to think of all this later as she started her engine back up to pick up her 'girlfriend' for practice.

fifteen minutes before first period,

Rachel parted ways with Evelyn as the brunette made way to her locker when her phone chimed which caused her to pull out her phone from her pocket only to groan as she opened the message.

**Finn: Sup Rachel how r u?**

Raising her brow the brunette was greatly amused that the tall teen remembered to use a question mark in his sentence and then slipped the device back into her pocket choosing to ignore it as she opened her locker placing the books she didn't need at the moment to the side as she began organizing everything else.

To engrossed in her task the brunette failed to notice someone approach her until, "Hey Rachel you look as beautiful as ever," a dashing masculine voice began causing the brunette to jump and spin around staring wide eyed at none other than Jesse St. James who smiled charmingly at the brunette.

"J-jesse," she began placing her hand over her chest willing her heart to slow, "you gave me such a fright what are you doing here?"

He chuckled happily as amusement danced along his features, "well hello to you too would have worked," he said pouting slightly.

"Well yes," Rachel said forcing a small smile at her ex boyfriend who said dating during her off period with Finn last year, "hello Jesse it's lovely to see you what are you doing in this school?"

"Straight to the point as alway my dear," he said suavely, " I transferred here last week Friday and today is officially my first day at school and I was hoping if you could be my tour guide?"

As charming as Jesse is Rachel shook her head taking in the new information feeling at a lose for words as she shut her locker door, "as lovely as that sounds I never miss class," she said giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sure the office will designate you a tour guide," her gaze moved from Jesse as she spotted Brittany which caused her to smile wider, "if you don't mind I should get going," she looked at him then smiling politely, "welcome to McKinley Jesse I hope you have a wonderful experience."

Before he could say anything else Rachel made her way over to the tall blonde hugging her quickly and then pulled away falling into an easy conversation with her as they made their way to class not noticing the dangerous scowl that took over Jesse's face.

First, second and third period were uneventful except for the part where Rachel found out she shared those classes with Jesse as well which caused her to feel uneasy as she made way to her locker only to be stopped by Marley who looked at Rachel with big puppy eyes.

"Please," the tall brunette begged, "I promise I'll do whatever you say just please."

Groaning Rachel made her way to her locker with Marley in tow. In the few weeks Rachel knew the freshman everyone was quick to compare her to Rachel who scoffed at the thought inwardly because she knew she could blow the freshman away even on her down days which also made her feel guilty as she opened her locker. It's not like she disliked the girl who was still giving her the puppy dog look it was just Rachel disliked being compared when she knew she was better and equally hated it if she were honest when they were saying that Marley was better.

"_I bet she didn't win first place for singing at the age of eight months old_," the shorter brunette thought bitterly as she grabbed her lunch.

"Rachel I swear I -"

"Why do you need my help again," the brunette asked holding in the bite of her words as she looked at the taller girl questionably, "from what I hear you sound exceptional and Mr. Shuester already plans on giving you solos."

Marley fought back her blush as she stumbled for the right words, "we both know you're better than me," she said slowly as she collected her wits, "and to be honest I don't believe Mr. Shue is in his right mind either he seems to fan over Finn a lot," the younger girl giggled nervously.

"Well I'm currently busy," the shorter brunette said which caused Marley to frown, "if I can find sometime sure I'll try to be of some assistance," Rachel stated with a sigh not wanting to really hurt the girl's feelings as she walked away from her, "if you don't mind though I would like to eat my lunch."

Marley smiled as she watch Rachel's retreating form with new found hope in her eyes.

As she made her way to her usual table Rachel was kindly stopped by Jesse who blocked her path, "fancy seeing you here," he smiled putting on his charm again, "mind if I sit with you," he asked hoping that she was going to sit alone so he could sit with her.

"Well if there is room I suppose," Rachel said cautiously which took Jesse by surprise as he followed the tinier diva through the crowd of their peers to a table that was occupied by some jocks and cheerios which surprised him further when Rachel was embraced by three of them.

"Uh Rachie," Brittany asked as she had Rachel sit next to her, "why is -"

"What's St. Loser doing here," Santana asked as she rose her brow flashing an apologetic smile towards Brittany for cutting her off.

"He goes here now," Rachel said giving a tight smile as she looked at Quinn, "mind if he sit's next to you Ev is about to show up and sit next to -"

Jesse plopped down next to Rachel with a smile as he looked at her friends, "hello," he said kindly which earned a glare from Quinn, scoff from Santana, another glare from Puck, a curios look from Finn( who also glared at how Jesse causally draped his arms around Rachel) an eye roll from Kitty and a pout from Brittany as she pulls Rachel slightly towards her though Jesse's arms was still around Rachel's shoulder, "as you guys now know I'm going to school here and -"

"And you'll do kindly as to remove your fuckin arm from Rachel and hop your ass out of my seat," Evelyn said dryly as she glared at Jesse who reluctantly did as the red head instructed.

"Oh Evelyn," he smiled charmingly hiding his sneer, "pleasure to see you as well."

"Always," the red head stated with a smile that did not reach her gaze, "I see you still have boundary issues."

"Must have slipped my mind," he pouted slightly as he turned to Rachel, "I'm sorry about that Rachel I didn't realize how uncomfortable you were."

Blushing slightly Rachel waved her hand, "it's fine I was trying to inform you that this seat," she patted right beside her, "belongs to Ev and that you could sit over there," she pointed kindly to the vacant seat next to Quinn.

Feeling as though he was greatly outnumbered Jesse flashed a quick smile and sat next to Quinn who unfortunately had to pretend to pay attention to Kitty as she waited for shit to hit the fan, so to speak.

"So," Finn stated dumbly forcing a goof smile, "what brings you to McKinley Jesse?"

"Well," the male diva began, "my parents moved on this side of town and it was to far to go back and forth to Carmel everyday so I decided to transfer here to making it easier on them."

Nodding his head Finn didn't say anything further though he did scowl openly when Jesse who kept asking Rachel question after question which did not go unnoticed by everyone, except Kitty, at the table.

Grateful that the bell rang Rachel grabbed Evelyn by the arm pulling her friend from the table with Brittany in tow.

"God," Evelyn groaned rubbing her arm, "that hurt Rae relax I'll make sure Jesse St. Douchebag won't -"

_**Evelyn Jimenez please report to the front office.**_

A giggle escaped Rachel's lips as Evelyn groaned again, "what did you do Ev," Rachel asked with teasing mirth in her eyes, "did you threaten another one of your teammates?"

"No," Evelyn sighed looking curious, "I didn't do anything today."

Rachel nodded feeling slightly queasy, "oh," she said softly as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat down, "well you better go see."

Before Evelyn could respond Rachel falls back with an 'ooff' landing in Brittany's arms, "woah there Rae," Brittany said with a worried tone, "are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she said meekly before covering her mouth bolting to the nearest bathroom.

"Shit," Evelyn muttered, "Britt will you be able to take her home," she huffed out as they both ran in Rachel's direction.

"I can't today," Brittany pouts as Evelyn shoves open the door wincing at the gagging noises coming from Rachel, "I ended up getting a detention that Couch Sue got me out of but I still have extra laps to do so I can't leave school."

Evelyn nods her head as she made her way to Rachel gently pulling her hair back and rubbing soothing circles along her spine as she glances over at Brittany, "okay can you tell Santana to get her shit ready because she will be taking Rachel home."

Brittany bit her lip for a moment which caused Evelyn to pout, "please Britt Babe I don't trust anyone else to take her I mean there is Noah but he got in trouble earlier today and Quinn," Evelyn winced as Rachel began heaving again, "she's partially up Kitty's ass at the moment so she's out that leaves San so please Britt for Rae?"

"Okay," the blonde said meekly as she glanced down at Rachel who finished releasing her stomach contents sluggishly leaned into Evelyn drooping her eyes.

"I'll go get San feel better Rachie," Brittany said softly as Evelyn continued to rub on Rachel's back.

"Don't you have to go to the office," the brunette croaked out as Brittany left them, "and why am I going home?"

"Obviously you aren't feeling well Rae," Evelyn said leaving no room for argument as she shift Rachel so the brunette was more comfortable, "and they can wait if I'm not in any trouble," the red head stated with a smile earning a weak chuckle from Rachel.

They sat there in comfortable silence for about ten minutes when the bathroom door swung open revealing a mildly annoyed and overly concerned Latina who looked at Evelyn first, "didn't they call you to the offices?"

"Yup," the red head stated simply standing up with Rachel, who drifted off to sleep, in her arms, "but as you can see I wasn't leaving her alone."

Santana nodded her head eyes transfixed on the brunette who looked peaceful as she slept causing the raven haired girl to bite her lip for a moment, "is she okay though?"

"I think so," Evelyn drawled out, "possibly over stressed anyways," the red head walked over to her cousin, "let's get her to your car and then I'll head to the office signing you guys out okay?"

"Sure," Santana said with a shrug.

The three exit the bathroom not noticing that they were being watched.

"Want me to just get her to bed and then be on my merry way," Santana asked nonchantedly as Evelyn bucked Rachel's seat belt.

"We both know you'd stay there watching over her like a hawk _prima_ so why even ask," the red head teased as she kissed Rachel on the forehead, "sweet dreams," she murmured to the brunette and then shut the passenger door turning to face her cousin, "I should be there after I collect our homework for the day and then you can head back for practice sound fair?"

"Better than nothing I suppose," Santana said with a smirk as she walked over to her door.

"Aye," Evelyn said with a chuckle, "we both know you love her so quit with the I'm just a badass bullshit."

"_Que_," the raven haired teen gasp," you're calling me out on my badassness oh hell no I'll go all Lima Heights on you."

"Whatever San," Evelyn laughed as she shook her head, "you never lived in Lima Heights so quit playing and get her home _te amo prima_," she said sweetly which caused Santana's nose to scrunch up, "_perra_," she mumbled with a smile as she slipped into her car taking their friend home.

The trip from the school to the Berry residence was short and luckily Santana got Rachel in her house and into her bedroom with practiced ease. Once the brunette was tucked into bed the Latina bend down kissing Rachel's forehead much like Evelyn had done, "_Dulces sueños estrellita_,"

Two hours later Rachel awakens feeling refreshed as she sat up noticing that she was in bed.

'_She wasn't kidding about me having to go home if I didn't feel well_,' in truth she was grateful because she still felt queasy she shook it away though as she climbed out of bed grabbing fresh clothes to change into as she made way to her bathroom taking a much needed shower.

Once finished Rachel descended from the stairs slightly startled as she saw Santana nodded her head at Evelyn, who looked odd in Rachel's opinion, as she made her way over to them.

"Thank you Santana," Rachel said gently startling the Latina as she turned around forcing a smile at Rachel.

"No problemo Smurf I didn't mind are you feeling better?"

"Much better yes," Rachel smiled slightly noticing the tension in Santana's posture as she quickly hugged the brunette surprising her.

"I'm glad anyways I gotta jet," she mumbled as she pulled away from Rachel smile still intact, "Couch will kill me if I'm late I'll see you tomorrow."

Without anymore words the Latina leaves without much fuss closing the door quietly for once behind her.

Evelyn for her part had yet to move staring at nothing in particular causing Rachel to worry, "Ev," she said gently drawing the red head from her thoughts as she looked at Rachel, "are you okay did something happen at school?"

"No," she said simply giving Rachel a look that she had not seen in a long awhile, "nothing bad happened at school," the tone in Evelyn's voice cause Rachel's heart to pound painfully in her chest that look _that voice_ is what Rachel remembered that faithful day Evelyn told her that Lucy wouldn't be coming around anymore. It made her stomach clench painfully as Evelyn who rarely spoke with such unnerving gentleness opened her mouth causing Rachel's world to fall from under her feet," Rachel, my parents are dead."

Back at McKinley,

Santana arrived just before practice though had yet to exit her car as she rested her head on her steering wheel the news shocked her had her rattled in such a way she had half a mind to turn back and go home.

Her Uncle and his wife both died tragically as their flight crashed somewhere along the border.

Sucking in a breath and holding back her tears Santana shakily climbed out of her car and made her way to the locker room.

'_Evelyn'll have to leave soon_,' she thought as she opened her locker absent-mindedly, '_she'll want one of us to stick with Rachel_,' sighing she switches into her work out clothes swallowing the lump in her throat, '_she knows I will without having to ask_.'

Satisfied with that realization the Latina makes way to the field intend on giving everyone hell so she could hurry home and grieve.

_Author's Note_**: So honestly I worked on this chapter twice and this one was better than the other one.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Quinn this chapter and the surprise random character parent death thing, I had this planned out. Evelyn won't be there when Rachel finds out and Rachel will freak out because next chapter is when she finds out.**

**Anyone wanna guess who will be there when Rachel finds out, and no Quinn won't be there to know yet she will start to remember very very soon and there will be a lot of investigator Quinn as she uncovers her past.**

**Next chapter Quinn will be going to therapy for her feelings for Rachel because yes she is attracted to our tiny diva and Rachel has her budding feelings for Quinn.**

**Please do also note that Evelyn will be back because I'm still working out how I'll bring Hiram and Leroy back plus amending Quinn's family Frannie and Charlie will be mentioned more after chapter seven.( family aspect)**

**As for Finn and Jesse both have their motives, though Jesse will be far worse than Finn I make no apologize for that.**

**As for Marley and Kitty well I'm not sure yet I feel like Marley will be a potential friend for Rachel when she isn't with everyone else and Kitty well meh.**

**Thank you for the lovely views, reveiws, follows and favorites, you guys are all the best and I do try to message you guys my thank yous and I'll try to answer your questions.**

**Disclaimers are as followed I do not own GLEE but Evelyn is mine along with her now dead parents.**

**Songs used: Efflictum by Kid Cudi and The Scientist by Coldplay.**

**Captain Lynn sending her love,**

**P.s All mistakes are of my own doing because of Wordpad and because I type these chapters at night when I'm hella tired and not busy. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel," called a cheerful voice behind her door, "are you getting ready?"

"Yes Britt," shouted a very groggy and annoyed Diva as she made her way to the shower. In truth she just woke up from a restless night after Evelyn called her the night before.

At least no random vomiting happened that morning to her delight as she stripped from her clothes, "hmm maybe I'm finally over it," she said happily as she climbed into her shower to wash away the rest of her grogginess.

"Rae," Brittany's voice called out from outside her bedroom door, "Puck'll be here to take us to school when your done."

"Okay," the brunette shouted, "four more minutes then I'll get dressed."

The blonde said a quick okay before scurrying off to grab her things, in truth she had been staying at the Berry residence for two days now since Evelyn's departure to California to attend her parent's funeral. It was hard for them; Rachel, Brittany and Santana because they also lost parts of themselves when Evelyn's parents died. For Rachel a second family, for Brittany two people that accepted her as if and for Santana an Uncle and an Aunt she adored fully.

**Ding Dong**

But to get back to the task at hand.

"Hold on," Brittany shouted as she ran to the door flinging it open to reveal a smiling Puck, "you're actually early."

"Well you know me babe," the mohawk teen said with a broad smile, "always fashionably punctual."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she stepped aside letting him in, "she's almost done."

"Jew Babe kinda late," Puck said as he ran his hand through his little bit of hair, "is she still not feeling alright?"

"If you're asking has she been puking or not then no," Brittany remarked sharply startling Puck along with herself, "sorry," she fatigued a smile, "that time of the month ya know," she covered quickly, "Rachel just over slept and she hasn't gotten sick since last night."

"Okay," he drawled out, "so was it a bug or somethin'," he lifted his brow as he said or something which made Brittany want to throttle him.

"I'm not sure," the blonde lied for she googled all of Rachel's symptoms when the brunette went to bed, "she said she would see a doctor if she got sick again."

Puck nodded his head and began to speak when Rachel finally bolted down the stairs all dressed and ready for the day.

"N-noah," Rachel stammered for a moment before adjusting her outfit, "you're here early."

"Good morning to you too Jew babe," he offered his most charming teasing smile, "and I'm just on time you're kinda late."

"A Queen is never late everyone else is simply early," Rachel quoted stubbornly as she crossed her arms causing Brittany to giggle and Noah to scowl.

"I admit to liking that movie and you go and quoted it very funny babe," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Noah," Rachel smiled in return causing him to smile as well, "I was merely teasing anyways you're right I'm sorry for being late I over slept."

"Nah it's okay," He said wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulder, "Britt already told me so let's get going yeah?"

"Yeah," Rachel giggled with a toothy smile as she looked at Brittany, "you ready?"

"Let's get this Friday over with," the blonde smiled weakly.

**Inside WMHS in the hallway**,

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we got the Homecoming crowns," Kitty squealed as Quinn groaned inwardly shoving her books into her locker, "we'd be like the very best couple that McKinley has ever seen."

"_My god was this what I put Finn through_," the blonde thought briefly when she remembered her freshman year, "_if he wasn't such a selfish asshole I would have felt sorry for him_."

"Quinn," Kitty said sharply, "are you even listening?"

"What was that _love_," Quinn said lazily as she pictured herself slamming her locker door on her head a few times, "I was a bit distracted with my English Lit work I have to turn in," she breathed out as she turned to face Kitty only for her gaze to wander and land on Rachel as she walked in with Puck and Brittany.

"_God_," the blonde's throat went dry as she took in Rachel's appearance, "_she looks incredible and that skirt should be illegal her legs just yes_."

"Quinn," Kitty said very much annoyed, "I'm right here not over there pay attention or I'll tell your daddy."

Quinn locked her jaw snapping her attention on Kitty and before the shorter blonde could say anything Quinn kissed her.

"_If anything else to keep her quiet_," the hazel eyed teen thought as her eyes yet again wander to Rachel who was talking to Brittany.

"Yes I'd love to go to the pond with you," the brunette said to the taller blonde with a warm smile that did not reach her eyes as they walked past, "it'll be our little date."

"Sweet can Lord Tubbington come," the blonde giggled as she wrapped her arms around Rachel, "please?"

"I thought he was smoking again," Rachel teased as they began to walk out of ear shot.

"Quinn," Kitty whined causing the Senior to wince, "we should go on a date."

"I have homework," Quinn said with an annoyed hiss, "we'll go Saturday night if that's fine I'll call your father and ask," the blonde said running her hand through her own hair, "you'll be back by curfew."

Kitty smiled happily, "so what are we going to do," her hand begins to drift down Quinn's front, "I mean we'll be married after I graduate but should I get a preview on what our marriage would be like?"

Quinn grabbed Kitty's hand stopping her from going any further, "aren't you a little to young for all of that," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes, "we are not going that far with this," she gestured between the two of them, "I don't mind kissing but anything else is off the table until we," she halted looking away, "until we are married until then no."

"But -"

"No but's Kitty you need to respect that or you won't make a good wife at all."

With that Quinn not waiting to even hear Kitty say anything else turned and walked to class. Leaving an angry Kitty Wilde behind to think of who she's take her frustration out on.

In a haste Quinn rushes into First period nearly knocking over Rachel in the process.

"Woah," Rachel said as she caught herself and Quinn from falling, "everything alright Quinn?"

The softness in the brunette's voice caused the blonde to blush wildly, "yeah everything is fine Rae," she lied swiftly stepping away from Rachel, "I just wanted to make it to class on time."

"Oh," the brunette said stepping away from the blonde, "I'm glad you're alright I," she caught herself as she gestured to herself and Quinn, "we should sit down before our teacher gets here."

Quinn nodded her head flashing Rachel a true smile as she proceeds to their desk and when she takes her seat she notices that Rachel did not follow her. Hazel orbs scan the classroom then only to notice that Rachel had not moved from her spot and that she was currently engaged in some sort of conversation with Jesse St. James.

"Just one date," the brunet said suavely, "for old times sake?"

"I'll," Rachel said looking at the clock on the wall before facing Jesse again, "I'll think about it but if you keep asking I'll tell you no just as I have with Finn and if I feel like I'm being made a fool of I'll have a chat with Noah about it."

Something in Jesse's eyes faltered briefly before smiling brightly, "sure Rachel," he grabs her hand gently taking her by surprise as he kisses her knuckles just as softly as he voice moments before and as he pulled away he simply said, "I shall bravely await your response."

The action though sweet and sincere to everyone who looked up to see what the two were doing moments before the bell rang caused the tiny diva to feel sick to her stomach as she flashes her flash brightest smile, " alright."

She turns then walking to her seat avoiding the looks of her classmates as she did trying to push down the bile rising in her throat as she did. Jesse was being sweet more or less as Finn was who still asked for her to go on a date with him as well.

"_Boys_," she thought bitterly before looking up to see Quinn had yet to take her eyes off of the brunette, "_that's not fair_," she flushed a little as she looked down, "_she doesn't have to stare at me like that maybe...maybe she remembers._"

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as she took her seat next to the blonde Cheerio who thankfully turned around giving Rachel a sense of comfort as she did.

"What did Jesse want," the blonde asked suddenly causing Rachel to snap her focus from Miss Cooper who just walked in.

"He asked me to go on a date with him," the brunette shrugged as Quinn rose her perfectly sculpted brow.

"What did you tell him?"

"Why the sudden interest," Rachel shot back as the bell rang.

Quinn bit her lip holding back her snide comment as she exhaled a sharp breath, "because we're friends right?"

Rachel's features softened as she smiled toothingly at the blonde who smiled in return as the brunette shook her head," yeah we are," she sighed, "I didn't give him an answer and I told him if he asked me again I'd tell Noah."

"Oh," Quinn murmured, "well if Noah doesn't scare him I'll do it."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh which caused Miss Cooper to look at her, "good to know that Miss Berry is here with us today," giggling and chuckling could be heard around the room as Miss Cooper looked around silencing them, "please do pay attention Miss Berry I'm about to call roll and then will proceed with your project."

"Y-yes Miss Cooper," the brunette stammered glaring playfully at Quinn who held her hand up in defeat as she mouthed 'sorry'.

Five minutes later Miss Cooper let out a sigh, "alright class today I have something extra special for you and your partners today," majority of the class groaned then causing the teacher to smirk, "starting Monday you two will be parents take it as an experiment of sorts."

Rachel raised her brow slightly as she looked at Quinn who looked indifferent about what they have just been told.

"Now that is settled there are some of you who are partnered with the same sex so I'm giving the class the rest of the period not only for the students partnered with the same gender but for all of you to talk about your roles for the robotic children I will give you."

No one said a word as Miss Cooper sat down and once she took her gaze away from the students only then did everyone turn to their respected partners murmuring their roles for their child.

"So," Quinn began lamely hiding her blush, "what do you think Rae?"

"That you'll be the Mom and I'll be the dad," the brunette teased as she turned herself to face Quinn fully only to giggle at her expression, "you asked me what I was thinking."

"Well you think wrong," Quinn chuckled as she placed her hand on Rachel's, "I'm taller so naturally I should be the dad."

Rachel rolled her eyes and thanked her tan skin as a blush threaten to creep on her cheeks causing her to remove her hand gently as she thought of Kitty, "well," she giggled, "that's discriminating don't you think Quinn height has nothing to do with it I think you'd make a perfect mother."

Upon hearing Rachel's words Quinn bit her lip looking away hiding her blush as she puffs out a breath of air from her lungs, "well you seem more motherly than me and loving so it would feel right if you were our kid's mother."

Rachel naturally thought of what transpired nearly six weeks ago causing her to looked ahead of her as she pondered face fully red.

"_What is she saying_," the brunette thought as her heart sped up, "_does she must truly not remember if she can say a thing like that maybe...maybe she's just saying this and not wanting to be the mother because she has a penis so naturally she would want to fill up the father role and_ -"

"Rachel," Quinn said with concern mixing in with her tone, "did I say something wrong?"

"No," the brunette said smoothly giving Quinn a bright smile, "just wondering how we'll do this."

"It's safest if we spend time at your house," Quinn murmured, "when we take care of the baby outside of school," the blonde gave Rachel a reassuring smile, "we can switch days on when we have the baby too."

"Would you like to pick names while we're in class," Rachel asked as she took what Quinn said to a count.

"Uhm, sure," Quinn chuckled, "I'll pick the boy's name and you pick the girl's name."

"Alright shoot," Rachel said giving her a smile as she said it which caused the blonde's heart to flutter.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because," Rachel said shaking her head, "I wanna see what you have for a boy's name first."

"Hmm fine," Quinn thought briefly for a moment, "how about Gabriel?"

"What would his middle name been," Rachel asked as she tilted her head.

"Lucius."

"Why Lucius," Rachel chuckled then before shaking her head, "nevermind Gabriel Lucius Fabray-Berry sounds beautiful."

"Fabray-Berry," the blonde said biting her lip suppressing a smile.

"Well yeah we'll just have to go with the idea that we're married and instead of being traditional we could have both of our names so our child can have it too."

"Alright seems like you put some thought into this ever since Miss Cooper said it," the blonde sighed and smiled as she looked at Rachel in the eyes, "you're turn Miss Berry what about if we have a girl?"

"Guilty," Rachel laughed again before furrowing her brows slightly, "I am very fond of the name Elizabeth, Beth for short of course," she gave a dreamy stare as she spoke more, "Elizabeth Amelia Fabray-Berry."

Quinn smiled picturing the little girl in her head a beautiful lightly tanned child with her eyes and Rachel's hair.

"Sounds lovely," Quinn said almost softly as she gazed ahead as well.

Before Rachel had time to say anything however the bell rang signaling that their time was up for now, "well," she began as she picked up her things, "we'll work out the other kinks when we get our child I'll see you at lunch."

The blonde nodded, "okay would you like me to -"

"Quinn," Kitty shouted happily, "you ready to walk me to class?"

"Bye Quinn," Rachel said shooting the hazel eyed teen a smile as she walked away from their desk and passed Kitty never looking her way causing the shorter blonde to glare heavily as she went.

The next two classes where exceptionally slow and by the time the lunch bell rang the brunette was entirely thankful as she made way to her locker. An uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach made her more aware as she went since Evelyn was not there to make sure she was okay and she didn't have third period with Brittany, Noah or Santana.

"_Oh great," _she thought bitterly, "_dumb jock with a cup at my locker with none other than Kitty."_

"Well this is odd," the brunette said with a smile, "seems you're not at Quinn's side at the moment Kitty Cat," the sarcasm dripping in the tiny diva's voice surprised both the jock and the cheerio, "what do I owe the pleasure for this time?"

Kitty tilted her head smilingly tightly as she glared at Rachel, "what a snippy little bitch you are," she said in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms, "I thought I'd give you a reminder to leave my Quinnie alone."

"So instead of slushing me you're gonna have this fine young man do it," Rachel said flashing Kitty her brightest smile showing the freshman she was in no mood, "seems like if you wanted it to be personal you'd do it yourself not be a little bitch and have this dumbass do it for you."

Both the Jock, some Junior the brunette recognized from last year, and Kitty looked highly surprised at what the brunette had said.

Chuckling dryly Rachel narrowed her eyes, "it's been a long morning and I'd like to get my lunch let's not cause trouble here or I'll talk to Santana about this personally."

Kitty took the cup from the jock and flung it at Rachel's face, "don't fucking threaten me with shit," the blonde growled then as she motioned for the jock to do something, and something he did.

The Junior slammed Rachel roughly into the lockers holding her up as he did as Kitty glared at Rachel, "luckily Rick here doesn't mind getting messy and as I was saying leave Quinn alone."

Rachel laughed despite the pressure being put on her as Rick kept her pressed into the lockers, "his name is Rick," she was absolutely delighted as she laughed, "I thought your name was Chad or something," she kept laughing as if it were some joke that she was finally remembering causing her to look at Kitty teary eyed with flushed cheeks, "and I can't avoid _your Quinn_," the brunette finally spat, "to late into the semester to switch classes so fuc -"

Rick shoved Rachel further into the locker almost causing a dent as she gasped for air.

"Watch your mouth freak," he growled.

"Rick here is pretty protective he's my cousin," the blonde chuckled lightly, "and well I don't care that you two share classes I'm saying -"

Kitty did have time to finish her sentence as her cousin got grabbed by a very fiery Latina as she slammed the taller blond teen into the ground, "what the actual fuck do you think you're doing," she seethed as she kicked Rick extra hard in the ribs, "_**¡Contesta! ¡Maldita sea!**_"

Kitty looked frightened as the Latina went ham on the jock. Rachel who was gasping for air as she leaned forward towards Kitty who had no time to react as the brunette released all of her stomach contents gaining Santana's attention from the boy curled up in the fetal position near her feet.

"Shit Rae," the Latina caught the brunette from almost falling, "are you -"

"What's going on here," Mr. Shue asked in his authoritative voice causing Santana to groan.

"What the hell does it look like," the Latina said in an annoyed tone as she help stabilized Rachel, "she got slushied by this_** pendejo **_who slammed her against the locker and I reacted."

"Well you will have to come to the office with me while Rachel goes and cleans up and the other two go to lunch."

"How the fuck is that fair," Santana roared as she went to lunge at Mr. Shue only to be stopped by Noah as Brittany and Quinn who went to check on Rachel as well, "he went after her," the Latina struggled, "he slushied her and had her slammed into the locker what the fuck did you want me to do just let it happen get you're fucking priorities straight you fucking asshole she was victimized!"

"Santana calm down," Puck pleaded as she elbowed him in the face to get at the teacher, "OW! Babe calme down!"

"Fuck off he's gonna get it," she tried to break free again causing more of a commotion as she did gaining another instructors attention.

"What's going on here," asked a very irate Sue Sylvester as she walked towards them.

"I got it under control Sue," Mr. Shue began as he glared at Santana.

"I doubt that Nancy Drew," she said dryly, "Lopez mind telling me why your all..." Sue moved her eyes from Santana to see Brittany and Quinn who moved over to Rachel when Santana began to struggle, "mind telling me why Little Barbra looks to be in a daze covered in grape flavored slushy and vomit?"

Rick flinched as Sue looked dead at him then as he began to stand up.

"Well?"

"I- I slushed her and she laughed and I didn't like it," he said dumbly.

"I see," Sue said as she glared at him then looked at Mr. Shue, " and you wanted to punish my cheerio for reacting to a male antagonizing one of your supposed Glee stars?"

Mr. Shue's face flushed then as he crossed his arms defensively, "I only saw her kicking his rib cage in," he frowned then,"Sue don't give me that."

"Give you what William," the Cheerio Coach glared at him, "I'll handle her punishment they'll both go see Figgin's if that'll make you happy," she spat then turned towards Rachel softening as she did, "you two take her to the bathroom to clean her off and then someone take her to the nurse."

"I think it's better if I take her to see the Doc," Puck said rubbing the back of his neck, "she's been getting sick a lot so yeah."

"That's fine I'll have you two signed out when you're ready," Sue said as she turned towards Mr. Shue, Santana and Rick who clutched his side.

"Let's get this over with now."

As they walked off Puck turned towards Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

"Princess," He said in such a soft voice it nearly startled both blondes as he did, "do you have any spares in your locker."

The brunette nodded her head as Brittany held her left arm and Quinn gently held on to her right.

"S'kay I'll grab 'em while the blonde duo get you all tidy alright?"

She just nodded her head again as they made way to the locker room opting to allow Rachel to wash off the slushy that way.

"I'll take it from here," Rachel said above a whisper once inside the locker room, "bring my bag in for me while I wash off the filth please."

"Sure thing Rae," Brittany said with a small sad smile as she turned to Quinn, "I'll stay here and watch over her while you go get her bag."

The hazel eyed blonde nodded her head opting not to say anything as she made her way out of the locker room nearly slamming into Puck.

"Woah there," he said holding his hands up, "I get that you're pissed babe but seriously watch it."

Quinn rolled her eyes taking the bag from the mohawk teen, "Yeah sorry, " she mumbled.

"She'll be alright you know I'll have the doc be extra attentive with her, yeah?"

"You better, "she said with a huff, "I have a feeling Kitty planned this."

"What makes you think your girl had anything to -"

"Ricks' her cousin."

"No shit," he said as he squinted his eyes, "so what are you going to do then?"

"What can I do," she said as she turned to walk into the locker room, "my hands are tied unless I have Santana whoop her ass."

"Harsh," he said with a chuckle, "sounds worth it though."

"She's worth it," Quinn said softly which went unheard by Puck as she disappeared into the locker room causing him to leave to get their things ready for the hospital.

**Inside the locker room**,

"Rae," Brittany called out, "are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm fine Britt," the brunette shouted over the running water, "tell Noah I need five minutes."

"Okay," the usual chipper blonde said quietly as she walked past Quinn who nodded her head when their eyes met.

Quinn took a seat on a bench as she thought about what happened.

"_She looked so small_," the blonde pondered, "_why is Kitty going after her I gave her no reason to_."

She placed her head in her hands as she decided to quit thinking and wait for the brunette to finish.

"Quinn," Rachel called out softly as she clung to the towel wrapped around her, "may I have my bag please?"

"S-sure," the blonde stammered cursing herself inwardly as she handed the bag to Rachel.

"Thank you," was all the brunette could say as she retreated back to the shower area.

A couple minutes later Rachel emerges with a huge blush on her face as she stands before Quinn in a slightly big black tee shirt and her underwear, "uh Q-quinn," the brunette paled, "I forgot p-pants do you mind if I borrow your sweats?"

The blonde nearly broke her neck to as she glanced at the brunette, " uh sure thing I'll get them out of my locker hold on."

The blonde hurried off to her locker inside the locker room groaning softly at the pressure she felt within her spanx, "_This isn't fair at all_," she thought as she grabbed her pants trying to cool off.

"It should be illegal," she mumbled as she walked back over to the brunette before saying a tad bit higher, "these should fit."

"Thank you Quinn," the brunette smiled and before thinking about it she bent down putting her legs through the holes and proceeded to pull them up in doing so she revealed something that startled Quinn. A scar above her pantie line on Rachel's right hip.

"Thank you again Quinn," the brunette blushed as she grabbed her belongs.

"It's no problem I'll pick them up monday after we discuss stuff about the baby," she said rubbing the back of her neck before exhaling softly, "are you okay?"

"Slight bruising on my back and I still feel sick to my stomach so Noah is going to take me to see the Doctors like he announced to Coach Sylvester."

The blonde frowned, "right I almost forgot," she paused a moment before smiling shyly, "I hope you feel better soon."

The brunette nodded her head and then startled Quinn by hugging her, "thanks."

Quinn exhaled softly yet again as she wrapped her arms around the tiny diva smiling as she rested her cheek on the top of Rachel's head, "it's what friends are for."

They reluctantly pulled away from each other then as Rachel walked to the door leaving Quinn to her thoughts.

"I couldn't have imagined that," she said aloud since she knew she was alone, "it's in the same place..." she stops then chidding herself as she lets out another breath to ease her mind, "I'll have to see Monica about this and maybe call Charlie."

**Outside of the locker room**,

"I got your stuff babe," Noah said giving her a small smile as she exited the locker room, "so no worries about work and stuff."

"Thank you Noah," the brunette said with a smile before looking around, "where's Britt?"

"Tall, blonde, beautiful and spacy went to check on spicy babe," Noah said as they began to walk towards the exit, "Lady Coach already signed us out so I'm taking you to see Wen."

"Alright," Rachel huffed,"I agreed to as much if I got sick again."

"You did," the mohawk teen chuckled, "least you be able to tell Lesbro with a lil extra that you're okay ya know?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, "away we go then," she chuckled as they made it to his truck and climbed in, "what could go wrong."

**Inside the Doctors Office**,

Rachel had given a standardly urine sample and had blood taken and was told to wait in the waiting room with Noah until they had everything checked out.

"This is ridiculous," Rachel huffed crossing her arms, "we've been here for about six hours," she exaggerated causing Noah to laugh.

"Princess chill out," he chuckled as she glared at him, "you could like give Santana and Quinn a run for their money with that loo- Ow," he jumped as she tapped him on the arm, "what I was just sayi- ow," he yelped again as she hit him harder in the same spot, "alright alright geez," he grumbled, "it's only been about two hours babe."

Rachel sighed, "I know," and then she gave him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry for hitting you Noah I just want to go home and sleep."

Noah nodded his head in understanding and glanced up when he noticed Dr. Wen.

"Rachel Berry," the Doctor called out smiling as he saw Rachel stand up she hesitated though as a bad feeling came over her.

"Noah -"

"Don't worry Princess I'll be right there with ya," he said sensing her nervousness.

"Thank you," she smiled as she turned and walked towards the doctor with Noah trailing behind her.

**Inside the Doctor's room**,

Rachel sat there petrified as the words rang loud and clear in her mind.

She's pregnant.

Rachel Barbra Berry not even seventeen years old yet is caring a baby inside her. Worst yet she only lost her virginity to one person, slept with one person.

Quinn Fabray.

"Are you sure Doc," Noah said as he glanced at the trance like state Rachel was in.

"We checked both samples she gave us Rachel is very much pregnant," Doctor Wen said giving Rachel a sympathetic look, "I'll have you come back in about Monday to give you a list of prenatal vitamines to take and we'll go from there," he then turned to Noah, "are you the father if so I can tell that you are Jewish so weeks down the road I'll have to check for -"

"He's not the father," Rachel said shaking her head snapping out of her trance, "and since I'm Jewish and the f-father," she stammered, "if not you'll still have to check just to make sure."

"Alright," the Doctor nodded then, "if you have any and all questions I'll be here to help."

Rachel stood up then sighing heavily as she began to process what was happening to her shaking her head she looked at the Doctor, "thank you I may have some Monday for now I'd like to lie down and rest."

"That's understandable," he said with a nod as Noah stood up as well, "Monday say around four thirty after school?"

"That sounds fine to me," Rachel sighed.

"Remember," the Dr. Wen said as he went to open the door, "no stress just relax or try to it's not the end of the world I promise."

Rachel only nodded her head taking his advice to heart as she and along with Noah made their way to the door and outside of the hospital making their way to Noah's truck.

Neither said a word n the way to Rachel's house or knew what to say. At the very least Rachel felt conflicted. She's caring Quinn's baby, Quinn doesn't know they had sex and ironically Miss Cooper has them pretending to be mommy and daddy or they will be Monday.

"Shit," the brunette groaned softly, "fuck my life."

"Woah Princess," Noah laughed, "didn't know you could swear like that."

Rachel huffed choosing not to say anything as they pulled into her drive way. She noticed that school was about to let out soon and that Brittany would be here soon.

"_Evelyn is gonna call me tonight too_," she reminded herself as dread instantly took over the brunette's features as they made their way inside.

Without warning Noah wrapped Rachel up in a hug, "like the Doc said it isn't the end of the world babe."

Rachel nodded exhaling the breath she was holding as she did when the both sat down on the couch.

"So uh I can could Finn out on being the father," Noah said jokingly before pushing Rachel away slightly to see her face, "so who's the dead beat?"

"Some guy," Rachel said simply, "and he doesn't look like a dead beat."

"Oh," Noah said raising his brow, "tell me his name and when this happen so I can kick his ass just to make sure he won't be a dead beat."

Rachel laughed despite wanting to cry, "Language Noah Puckerman."

"What I speak English just fine," he said wiggling his brow causing her to laugh even more until she shook her head.

"It happened at your back to school party remember when I drank a lot?"

"So he took advantage of you is what you're saying," Noah said flatly looking upset, "I'll definitely kick his ass then."

"No you won't," Rachel glared, "I do recall him saying we shouldn't and I was the one who pushed him to do it so yeah."

"Oh," he said with an impish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "does he go to school with us?"

"No," Rachel sighed making sure to be conversing as possible until it hit her, "what am I going to do Noah?"

"Shit I dunno babe are you gonna tell the whole school," he rubbed his chin then, "are you gonna tell the dude?"

"No I can't or I won't do that yet not until I have to," Rachel sighed, "and as for the guy I doubt he remembers we that we," she paused then placing her head in her hands.

"It'll be alright babe," Noah said placing a protective arm around Rachel's shoulder, "you have a lot of people that support you ya know," he said smiling at her, "me the lovable badass, Brittany, Santana, Evelyn, you're dads and Quinn."

Rachel bursts into tears then as she turns her body to be fully embraced by Noah, "they can't know yet not until I'm ready."

"Shh shh," he murmured in her hair soothingly, "it's okay babe you'll be okay and if it makes you feel any better I'll claim the kid before anyone jumps to conclusions."

"Y-you would," she began to hiccup.

"Yeah why not you said it happened at my party and it could have been any guy you hooked up with so why not the Puckster we'll both know it's not true but it'll keep people off your back."

Rachel was about to say something then she hiccuped again and sighed, "thank you Noah," she said tiredly as she rested her head on his shoulder falling asleep.

About an hour or so later Brittany shows up and smiles when she notices Puck holding Rachel in the living room. Though her smile disappears when she notices the look on his face.

"She's pregnant isn't she?"

_**The other side of Lima in a fancy looking waiting room**_,

"Quinn," a young woman says with a smile, "Monica is ready to see you now."

_Author's Notes_**: Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay I am finishing off my fic Immortal and yeah I'm sorry! I hope you all like this chapter though.**

**It was getting a tad bit long so I delayed it here.**

**Rachel knows now and so does Noah! Brittany as well but Rachel won't know that so no freaking out.**

**As for Quinn now that she knows Rachel has a scar on her right hip she is going to really start remembering sorry for taking forever.**

**I would like to tell you that I just type this up as I go I do write cliff notes to at least know what I'm going to do each chapter so I'm not exactly lost on it.**

**As for stories I am working on and going to be working on. This one will be my only on going one 50 + chapters, for now. I have them all planned and will be following the pregnancy.**

**As for everything that I'm doing just keep reading yeah? I'll answer any and all questions that you, the reader, may have.**

**Special thanks to charis-chan for helping me out with the Spanish I'd be lost without you dear!**

**Thank you for the reviews, views, follows and favorites it keeps me going and wanting to provide a really good fic for you guys!**

**Love Cap'n Lynn.**

**P.s I'm using WordPad so I have tons of erros, I'm sorry.**


End file.
